Of Melkor and Telcontar
by Leela74
Summary: 25 years after WOTR, the Dark Lord Morgoth rises again threatening all of Arda. The Fellowship must reunite, but soon it becomes clear that to destory their enemy they may have to destroy a friend as well. FINAL 2 CHAPTERS! Can Aragorn be healed?
1. Prologue and The Return of Gandalf

A/N) Hi everyone! My new story has been posted. Prologue and Chapter 1 have been put into one long document. Following chapters will either be short or long, but it all depends on what happens in those parts that determine the length.  
  
No more to say except enjoy this story, which has sprung from my over- reactive imagination and inspiration from many fellow authors on this site, I present to you: Of Melkor and Telcontar, an AU story set in the Fourth Age of M.E.  
  
Series: Years in Gondor  
  
Title: Of Melkor and Telcontar (Morgoth and Strider)  
  
Author: Strider's Girl  
  
Disclaimer: I in no shape or form own LOTR nor any of its characters created by Professor J.R.R.Tolkien. However I own the characters of Ancalimé, Tiniwiel, Anawiel, Eleclya and Eowulia who are my names for Aragorn and Arwen's children. Please ask my permission before using them. Thank you!  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: 25 years after the WOTR the Dark Lord Morgoth rises again threatening all of Arda. The Fellowship must reunite, but soon it becomes clear that to destroy their enemy they may have to destory a friend as well.  
  
Characters: The following characters will appear in some shape or form throughout the story: Aragorn, Arwen, Eldarion, their 5 daughters named in the Disclaimer above, Gandalf, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Rosie, Elrond, Galadriel, Celeborn, Celebrian, Glorfindel, Dark Knights, Faramir, Eowyn, Elladan, Elrohir, Luthien and of course Melkor himself. Please do not ask me how the elves will play into the story and why Gandalf and Frodo are in it. All questions will be answered. And before I get asked 'why is Luthien in the story when she is dead' here is the answer: she is the guardian angel of Arwen! She lives in her and can appear to anyone of her line when need be! It will be explained properly later on, but for now that is the simplist explanation I can give without giving too much away.  
  
Warning: Character torture. Mostly Aragorn but that is just because of the situation he is in during this story. *g* Also for those who like Legolas torture there will be some in around Chapter 14 or 15. And it is quite grievious. Trust me!  
  
Flames: I don't mind people flaming my work as long as its constructive critisism that will help me to improve this story. I do accept suggestions for this story as well.  
  
Updates: Updates will be every week up until my exams in May. Then updates will be less frequent until the end of June when my exams finish. However I will try and update every week, if I can.  
  
Inspiration for this story: Just the thought that there could be a reason that Morgoth could return to M.E. hence the story. I hope I've created the Numenorean Power. All questions about this will be answered throughout the story. However additional questions about it will be answered if you ask me.  
  
This story at the moment is estimated at 18 chapters long however it may change!  
  
~Years in Gondor~  
  
~Of Melkor and Telcontar~  
  
~Prologue~  
  
~The Prophecy~  
  
The world's future was set the moment Morgoth spoke these words at the beginning of time: 'For any reason I am stripped of my power, it will be said that I will return with full strength when the last of my servants fail to take this world as their own, and if they succeed, I will be released, and serve them until my power is found.'  
  
Unrecorded by any save Morgoth's most loyal servant, Sauron, this was lost out of all knowledge, and yet it came to pass that Sauron was defeated in the last battle of the Third Age by the Halfling Frodo Baggins. But unknown to all Sauron had added to the prophecy made by Morgoth.  
  
For when Morgoth was imprisoned in the Void, his powers were taken from him, but passed onto the Numenorean's giving them long life and possessing skills of the elves enabling them to be at par with the immortal race. Each Numenorean possessed this power, but now it has dwindled in Middle-Earth and only one now holds it.  
  
And so Sauron spoke after finding this knowledge, binding his words with that of Morgoth's: 'And he that holds the Numenorean power will be instrumental in the fall of Middle-Earth. But the fate of the true one is to be death, for when the power is to be restored to its rightful bearer, the Numenorean's will wane, wither and die. And the true power in this world will be known. Everything will come to darkness, and all will bow before us.'  
  
It has begun.  
  
The tide in which all will be washed away. Yet in this darkness is a bright light shining through. The star of Ëarendil. As before there is someone with the power to defeat Morgoth. All they need is the strength and courage to do so.  
  
Even from the shores of Numenor, Morgoth will come to an end, such as has been seen by the elves on Valinor. Yet it will be the choices of a boy that will see this task through.  
  
It has begun.  
  
The prophecy has been set in motion. Morgoth has been freed from the Void. With what small power he has, he has risen Numenor from the depths of the ocean, and using one of the lost seeing stones, stolen from Valinor itself, has located the bearer of his power – the power of the Numenoreans.  
  
Now he has created the Great Knights – six men bonded to him. Tall men with imaginable powers capable of tricking the minds of mortals and making them see things that are not really there. Terrible foes they are. No one can defeat them. Only Morgoth has the power to destroy them.  
  
Orcs marshal to him on the island. He is now ready to make his war on Valinor.  
  
All he needs now is the bearer.  
  
The Great Knights have been sent forth to retrieve the bearer. And when he is brought before Morgoth, the dark lord will have the final piece to make him invincible.  
  
Nothing will stop him.  
  
Unless the 'one' can sum up his courage and take the life of one he loves....  
  
~Chapter One~  
~Return of the White Wizard~  
  
A beautifully crafted boat gently sailed into the harbour at the Grey Havens. Cirdan the Shipwright pulled the ropes still round the poles locking the boat in place. No ship had ever come from Valinor and yet because of the distant darkness out to sea, the ancient elf knew that the Valar had sent the wizards again to help battle this evil.  
  
Cirdan elegantly waited on the stone platform as a man descended from the boat cloaked in White. The shining sun giving off an exquisite glow that radiated in the morning light.  
  
The man nodded his head to the Shipwright. "Master Elf." The man said simply. "It has been a long time since we last met on the shores of this world."  
  
Cirdan smiled, bowing before the wizard. "Gandalf. Old friend. It's good to see you again." Then from behind the wizard stepped a hobbit, one that had aged, but still looked fairly youthful, yet his eyes were shining brightly, and Cirdan realised that this hobbit was Frodo Baggins. He was happy. His time in Valinor had healed him. He was at peace. The elf held out his hand and gently shook the hobbits. "Welcome back to Middle-Earth. I'm sure you've got a lot of work to do." The elf nodded out to see, where he could discern the distant shape of an upraised land on the horizon.  
  
Numenor.  
  
Gandalf nodded as he turned to look at the island. "Yes. The power of darkness is coming. None of us know how Morgoth has escaped the Void and raised Numenor, but things have been set in motion that shouldn't have. Something is behind this deadly deed. Valinor will be assailed if I do not succeed here in Middle-Earth."  
  
Cirdan raised a questionable eye.  
  
"The bearer." Gandalf replied. "The bearer of the Numenorean power. Morgoth needs this to recover his full strength. Already he knows who it is. Yet he hasn't acted upon it. In due time he will. The bearer has no idea of what is happening on the shores of this world. None in Middle-Earth know of what is rising."  
  
"The bearer? Numenorean power?" the elf asked. As he'd not sailed to the Undying Lands, Cirdan had not heard of the Numenorean power.  
  
"Most of Morgoth's power resides in the veins of the descendents of the Numenor Kings. The power of Morgoth was transferred into Elros at the time of his ascension to the throne on Numenor. This gave him long life and the skills possessed by elves, thus each heir since then has had Morgoth's power in them, giving them longer life and elven skills. Yet only the oldest living heir holds the power at one time. When Elros died his son inherited the power." Gandalf explained.  
  
"So that means that the bearer of this power is..."  
  
Gandalf was nodding and smiling as the elf spoke and finished before him. "Aragorn. Yes, King Elessar, is the bearer. Morgoth knows this. All he needs is Aragorn and his power will be restored to him. It is my task to protect Elessar from the danger, and find a way to destroy Morgoth. There is a way, but I will not tell you, unless it does come to that."  
  
Frodo had remained quiet throughout the talk listening intently. He knew all of this. Gandalf had been asked to travel to Middle-Earth and protect the bearer. Frodo had begged to come along, since he had left Middle-Earth the Valar had been reluctant to let him leave, but Gandalf had fought for him, and on the condition that he helped protect the bearer, Frodo would be allowed to return to Middle-Earth and help Gandalf.  
  
The hobbit had felt content with that. He wished to see Merry and Pippin again. But most of all he wished to see Sam again. His dear friend Sam. Everyday he thought of him, wishing that he had joined him on the sea voyage long ago.  
  
At last Frodo spoke up, aware of the fact that they were on a mission. He did not want to fail like he had at Mount Doom when he'd been unable to vanquish the Ring to the fires. He felt a stab of guilt race through his system, but his time in Valinor had healed him. He did not feel so broken as before. Once more he was Frodo of the Shire.  
  
"Gandalf. Shouldn't we be going? To the Shire?"  
  
Gandalf allowed a small smile to cross his face. Yes, he had witnessed Frodo's recovery, but he feared that the hobbit would react badly when they got to Minas Tirith, which was so close to Mordor. He also feared the presence of Morgoth's Great Knights. He knew that the Great Knights would eventually attack Minas Tirith in order to capture Aragorn take him to Morgoth. The power of darkness in the air might lay on Frodo's heart and remind him of his journey through Middle-Earth. It frightened the wizard to even think that Frodo could still be affected.  
  
"We will be Frodo. Do not fear." Gandalf explained before turning back to Cirdan and continuing speaking in elvish. Frodo could not catch what Gandalf was saying, so lost in his thoughts was he, that the wizard had to speak his name thrice before he answered.  
  
"Come Frodo. We must leave." Gandalf took hold of the hobbits hand and led him to a horse that stood waiting outside the harbour for them. Gandalf hopped up behind the hobbit, wrapping his arms round Frodo and holding him tightly. "Cirdan. You must send word to Legolas of Mirkwood and Gimli of the dwarves in the Lonely Mountain. It is important that they know of the danger that is brewing. Inform them to come to Minas Tirith as fast as they are able."  
  
Cirdan nodded. "I will do so." He said. "Namárië dear friend, until our paths cross once again."  
  
Gandalf muttered a small prayer to the Valar and then urged the horse forward. And so Gandalf the White and Frodo Baggins had returned to Middle- Earth on the 3rd February in the 25th Year of the Fourth Age.  
  
It was about to begin. The battle for Valinor was about to begin.  
  
TBC  
  
Well what do you think? Is it good? Rubbish? R&R? Please?  
  
Chapter 2 will be posted next Saturday.  
  
Namárië for now! 


	2. The 3 Hobbits of the Shire

A/N) Here is Chapter 2 and it deals mainly with Gandalf and the hobbits. A little silliness has been added with Merry and Pippin, just to lighten the mood before we head into the eventual darkness of this story. Review Responses are at bottom of the page. Thank you!  
  
~Chapter Two~  
~The Three Hobbits of the Shire~  
  
~1447 Shire Reckoning~  
  
It was an ordinary day in the Shire. Many hobbits were busy in the market, selling provisions for the day, and talking to their friends. Some sat in the Green Dragon Inn, drinking bear and having a laugh with friends. Others farmed, or swept their houses. Little halflings ran through the fields laughing and joking, enjoying the calm the Shire gave to them.  
  
Bag End stood blossoming in flowers and many colours. Sam had done a brilliant job in the years since the inheriting Bag End from Frodo, turning the front and back gardens into a symbolism of beauty. Sam's family had grown since Frodo's departure. He and Rose had been blessed with 13 children, the last of which Tolman was the youngest.  
  
At 67 years of age Sam had aged since his journey with Mister Frodo, and yet the hobbits heart craved to see more of the world. There were many places he had yet to see: The Lonely Mountain for one. Bilbo had spoken of his adventures there, and Sam had always wished to go to that place. Yet his life was flowing away before his eyes. His hair was greyer; his face etched with a few lines, yet his heart still pumped strong, as he went about his daily business as Mayor.  
  
Hobbits Pippin and Merry were due to arrive in the Shire any time that day, as they had been away in Gondor for a year with their families. Having just returned the two hobbits had spent time sorting through paperwork that had to be urgently sorted regarding their properties. They had been back a month, and Sam had been trying to meet with them for the past four weeks. The workload had been high for them, and deadlines had to be met. A month of hard work had flown by and it was time for their visit to Sam.  
  
The sun was just dipping below the horizon when songs of merry-making were heard from the Hobbiton road. Sam opened his front door and waited till the horse drawn carriages drew par with his gate. He heard the voices of the hobbits, and a smile flashed across his face as he recognised the song they were singing:  
  
The Road goes ever on and on  
  
Down from the door where it began.  
Now far ahead the Road has gone,  
And I must follow, if I can,  
Pursuing it with weary feet,  
Until it joins some larger way,  
Where many paths and errands meet.  
And whither then? I cannot say.  
  
"That's Bilbo's song." Sam said as the two singing hobbits walked up his garden path. He hugged Pippin and then Merry, leading them inside.  
  
Rose sat in a chair in the living room knitting a jumper for Tolman. The Gamgee's 13 children had been put to bed earlier on, and Sam and Rose had remained awake for the arrival of Merry and Pippin.  
  
Pippin wore the armour of Gondor and Merry wore the armour of the Rohirrim. Sam stared in wonder at them. Though he had seen them in that gear before, he still found it unbelievable that these two were warriors of the Kings of Gondor and Rohan. Their swords were buckled at the belt in the intricately carved scabbards.  
  
Settling down in a chair, Pippin pulled out a pipe, and started to smoke. He sat back relaxed in the comfortable surroundings that Sam had made his home. "It's good to be back in the Shire."  
  
"How was your trip?" Sam asked, eager to learn of his friends in the East.  
  
"Éomer is fine. Rohan has grown in beauty." Merry said. "They held a feast in our honour which was one of many."  
  
"Definitely," Pippin piped in, "Strider held at least five gatherings during our time in Minas Tirith. One was for us arriving,"  
  
"Second was honouring Pip's deeds as a hero in the war. Every year they celebrate the war and its victory. As Pippin was there it was extra special and held a special banquet in his honour, though I seem to recall after the first hour you collapsed?"  
  
"I was drunk!"  
  
"That doesn't matter."  
  
Pippin waved his hand. "The third celebration was the 24th anniversary of Aragorn and Arwen. Just think they'll celebrate 25 this year!"  
  
Merry laughed.  
  
"What's funny?" Sam asked.  
  
"Just remembering that we both got drunk on that night. Couldn't rise from bed the next day. Strider told us we'd ruined the night." Merry replied. Sam rolled his eyes, mouthing 'typical'.  
  
"The fourth celebration?" Sam questioned.  
  
Pippin shrugged. "Prince Eldarion's 16th birthday. That was in November. We left Gondor in January. Last banquet held in our honour. Music, songs and dancing. Quite fun."  
  
"The Lady Éowyn and Lord Faramir was there," Merry re-countered. "Both of us asked her for a dance."  
  
"Didn't you also dance with the Lady Arwen?" Pippin asked.  
  
Merry nodded. "I'm proud. I got the Queen of Elves and Men to dance with me. Strider was not very happy, bearing at the time I was on the verge of collapsing." The hobbit grinned at Sam.  
  
Pippin spoke up. "She was heavily pregnant, Sam. Strider didn't want their child damaged by Merry's drunkenness."  
  
"Has she given birth yet?" Sam asked.  
  
"No. But she was at least eight months. Arwen was confident that the child would be arriving at the end of the month."  
  
Sam smiled. "I know what its like when your loved when is expecting. I've had to go through it 13 times! He had right to worry. If either of you came onto Rose I would be livid, especially if she was carrying our child. Be thankful after hearing what you did in Minas Tirith, I am even letting you into my home!" he joked.  
  
Pippin laughed.  
  
Suddenly a loud knocking on the door caused them to jump. Pippin's smile faded and Rose exchanged a glance with Sam, worry etching across her face.  
  
They sat in silence and then another knock came on the door. Still they did not move.  
  
Then a voice spoke up. "Samwise Gamgee, if you do not let me in I will blow the door down. Surely you will let an old friend come in?"  
  
Sam's face lit up as he recognised the voice. He called out. "Gandalf?"  
  
"Yes it is I."  
  
The three hobbits traded glances, bright smiles crawling across their faces. Sam raced to the door, unlocked it, pulled it open and grinned up at Gandalf who stood outside, smiling.  
  
"Gandalf."  
  
"Sam." Gandalf said. "May we come in?"  
  
"We?" Sam asked.  
  
Then from behind Gandalf stepped Frodo. Sam's eyes brightened and he couldn't suppress his delight. Tears found themselves in his eyes and he brushed them away when they parted. "Mister Frodo!" The two hobbits embraced, as Gandalf shuffled into the living room. From that room, Sam and Frodo heard the joyous shouts of Merry and Pippin.  
  
"I think its time you met your cousin again." Gandalf chuckled.  
  
Peering round the wizards form came the faces of Merry and Pippin, and if they could have smiled any more then their faces would have stretched to the breaking point. They bounded out laughing and hugged Frodo, ruffling his hair like a child.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Pippin asked, overwhelmed by it all. After all he was a bit tipsy.  
  
"We're here on urgent business," Gandalf explained, "Evil has risen across the seas, and it comes to Gondor even as we speak."  
  
"Across the sea?" Sam wondered, trading worried looks with Merry.  
  
Frodo nodded, speaking for the first time. "A threat has risen from the sea. Have you heard of Morgoth and what happened during the First Age?"  
  
Merry frowned, his hazy mind obviously remembering something. "I think in Minas Tirith Strider showed us some old manuscripts that had come from Rivendell detailing about a Great War of the Jewels? Was that against Morgoth?"  
  
"Yes," Gandalf nodded, "Morgoth is the master of darkness, one of the Valar that chose to dominate the world and spread his agents of darkness across Middle-Earth. Believe it or not, Sauron was his servant, yet when Morgoth was captured, Sauron was not caught and remained in Middle-Earth, stirring up trouble with the peoples. It was he who caused the fall of Numenor and the sinking of that ancient land into the ocean. Yet, Morgoth has escaped, and we don't know why. He has raised Numenor from its depths and is preparing to attack Valinor where the elves now dwell. But like Sauron he has one thing he needs before his full strength is recovered."  
  
"It's not another Ring is it?" Pippin asked, laughing, not really believing the events that were happening around him.  
  
"It is not funny." Frodo said staring at his cousin sudden memories of the past assaulting his mind as he spoke.  
  
Gandalf stared round at every hobbit, his gaze finally settling on Pippin. "No, it is not another Ring. It is a someone." The wizard's eyes became serious and the lightness in them faded. "When Morgoth was imprisoned in the void his power was used to give the Numenoreans a land of their own and the ability to live longer then normal men, though the elves do believe it was Elros, the brother of Elrond that gave the Numenorean's their long life, yet not all people were part of his line and I have a feeling that it was Morgoth's power giving them long life rather then Elros' elven blood. It says in ancient legend that Morgoth's power is what gives the surviving Numenoreans skills equalling the elves. Yet Morgoth's power is no longer widely spread and resides in only a few men left in this world. The majority of it lives in Aragorn. Being the rightful heir of Numenor, Aragorn bears the power of Morgoth, though I suspect he doesn't know this. Partly his unique skills are said to have come from the elven blood that has dwindled over the generations. Yet still it is Morgoth's power. Morgoth needs only Aragorn and his power will be restored. We know for a fact that he has sent the Great Knights to Gondor. A shadow passed through the wind not just two hours ago. Within three days they will arrive in Minas Tirith. I have come to reunite the Fellowship, and protect Aragorn at all costs, while deciding what we can do to counter-attack Morgoth." He paused for a few seconds. "I believe that Morgoth escaped because of the prophecy he and Sauron made. That at the moment is the most logical reason and the only one that fits what is happening right now."  
  
"There will be another war?" Sam said. "And we have to fight?" he looked dispassionately at his wife who gave him a sad look.  
  
Gandalf shook his head. "The Enemy has yet to threaten Middle-Earth. The only people he threats are those on Valinor: the elves. They are preparing for war, waiting for my return with the Fellowship. They do not wish to be involved; yet they know they will have to fight. The Valar will not intervene. It is up to us to fight." The wizard smiled gently at Sam. "You may not have to fight but as you were part of the Fellowship, it is likely you will partake in the war. Whether Morgoth succeeds in taking Valinor then Middle-Earth will be affected but not until then. I am hoping that it does not come to that."  
  
"I do not wish to fight," Sam mumbled.  
  
"You have no choice," Gandalf said, tenderly, "The fates have foreseen that one of you has a task still to do. Which of you it is, I cannot say. I have no clue myself. The Fellowship must be united if we are to face Morgoth in battle."  
  
"Then we head for Minas Tirith," Frodo murmured, "so close to that of Mordor." He shuddered, his eyes going misty, then clearing. "I'm sorry. Memories." He smiled.  
  
"Sam, if we are to leave, you must say farewell. It may be the last time you see the ones you love. We are heading into dangerous territory, a place where we may never return from if we fail." Gandalf spoke. "We will eventually go to Numenor. There we will face the evil that resides there. You must be ready for death."  
  
Sam nodded, and he turned to Rose. He glanced back at the others and seeing the solemn expression on the Mayor's face, Gandalf hushed them all out of the room, leaving Sam and Rose alone.  
  
"Be careful Sam my dear." Rose said, tears glistening in her eyes. She hated it when he went away. Into danger and darkness where his fate would be unknown.  
  
"I will return," Sam vowed, "yet if it is my task to fall in battle, then do not weep for me. I will think of you everyday my love and prey each day to keep you safe and the children. Look after them. Tell them I love them. I will miss you deeply." He hugged his beloved, planting a tender kiss on her cheek.  
  
Rose wrapped his arms round her husband's neck, pulling him close, kissing him long and hard. Then they parted and hugged once more, before Sam went to each of his 13 children and kissed them farewell. He asked Rose to explain he was going away for a year and that someone would have to volunteer to be Mayor during his absence. He didn't want the others knowing that he might never return. He hoped in his heart he'd return to the Shire once more.  
  
Taking his sword and buckling it to his belt, Sam knew he was ready. Joining the others he sadly looked back at his home before letting Gandalf hoist him up onto the horse. Whether it was magic or not, somehow all five of them managed to sit upon the horse.  
  
Sam sighed heavily as Gandalf urged the horse into a trot. He felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"It will be alright Sam." Frodo said. "You will return."  
  
Sam felt a tear slide down his cheek. He wiped it away. "I know. I will fight, and I will prevail."  
  
As they left the quietness of Hobbiton the horse broke into a run.  
  
Back at Bag End little Tolman Gamgee wept silent tears as he watched his father leave from the safety of his window.  
  
TBC  
  
Next chapter: We head to Minas Tirith and meet the children of Aragorn and Arwen. Also the first appearance of the Knights and their steeds!  
  
Reviewer Responses:  
  
Galadriel Evenstar: Thanks for the comments! You're my first reviewer as well! I'm not sure about the character death, though. There are ways around it, I think. Even if I did kill a major character I wouldn't be able to stand it, so don't worry, if someone dies I do have a way of bringing them back. *g* Shhh, don't tell!  
  
The Last Evenstar: I hope this story continues to fascinate you and that you stick to reading it. I have to say, I love your latest story! It's really caught my attention!  
  
Frodo2(): Here is the next chapter for you!  
  
Usagipegusus: I did spell that right, didn't I? Thanks for your review!  
  
Annasun: Anna! My best friend, thanks for reviewing. I hope you're right about the prediction you made concerning this story. I truly hope it is fascinating and that you'll continue reading! Though I'll probably have to bombard you with emails...  
  
DaisyBrownlockOfOverhill: I like your name, rather unique and it stands out! Yes, I have planned out this story, and I'll definitely keep on writing. I'm writing Chapter 7 now; I'm at the place where I wish people could read it, but as I say updates every week! Hopefully by the end of June I should be working on the sequel to this (yes that is planned as well!). Thanks for the review!  
  
Ecthelion(): It took me a while to write out a decent plot and then write the first few chapters. I can't stop once I get started. Unfortunately this is only Chapter 2, whereas I'm typing Chap 7 where things are darkening rather drastically. I can't reveal too much yet. I was hoping someone would pick up on Frodo's thoughts of his journey. Basically he is *still* healing as the memories keep coming back every so often. Throughout the story we will have his thoughts and possibly some of his memories as he is thrust into situations so like his own before, that are not his own anymore. Does that make sense? I can't tell you much about Morgoth's escape. The truth is revealed later on in the story, with a brief explanation of Morgoth's escape in this chapter by Gandalf. Enjoy!  
  
Grumpy(): Thanks for the review! Your support is welcoming! I hope you enjoy this update!  
  
Review? Please? Was it even *that* good to be continued? Namárië! 


	3. Attacks

Hi! Chapter 3 now takes us to Gondor, and to Aragorn and Arwen and their many children. I do think this chapter is a bit over the top with all the weirdness that is going to happen. If need be I will re-write this chapter to the readers satisfaction! Review replies are at the bottom of the page!  
  
~Chapter 3~  
~Attacks~  
  
3 Days after Gandalf's arrival in the Shire  
  
Year 25 – King's Reckoning  
  
Far to the East in the land of Gondor it was a time of waking. The sun dawned brightly and its rays even reached the peaks of the mountains surrounding Mordor, letting what little light there was into that Black Land.  
  
Traders, Farmers, Stable Boys and Soldiers were all waking or changing shifts ready for a new start to the day. Minas Tirith was soon bustling with noise and excitement as the new day began.  
  
The House of Telcontar bustled with servants that were tending to the Prince and Princesses. People went to and fro from the courts letting the King decide their matters for them if the problems involved the disruption of society. In many cases they were petty arguments, yet the people involved wished for the wisdom of the King.  
  
It was midday when at last King Elessar – Aragorn II – emerged from the courts, rubbing his tired eyes and settled down for a meal with Arwen. Their six children had all been fed earlier, leaving the King and Queen to dine alone.  
  
As always the food given to them was of a richly manner showing the wealth they had, and the amount of time taken to prepare each meal, so that it was fit for a King.  
  
As he finished his meal, Aragorn turned to his wife and asked her about the progress of their children.  
  
Arwen smiled. Aragorn doted upon their children; he loved them dearly, he did not want to lose them. "Eldarion has been practising with Jonan in the art of sword-fighting. I believe he will soon surpass you as the greatest swordsman this world has seen in a long time."  
  
"I can expect that." Aragorn mused. Eldarion was proving to be an adept fighter, yet he was afraid that people were expecting too much of him. The Prince knew he had a lot to live up to because of the great deeds his father did in the War of the Ring. It was hard being compared to his father even at the tender age of sixteen. "He worries he will not succeed in life."  
  
"He's young. He's got so much to do and to see. Eldarion will be a good King when the time comes." Arwen soothed. "The people will see how good a leader he is then."  
  
"I hope so." Aragorn sighed. "What of our daughters?"  
  
"Ancalimé has been trying her hardest to act like a young lady, yet she is growing up too fast. Her studies are coming on quite well. She would make a suitable wife for a lucky nobleman when her time comes. Tiniwiel and Anawiel spend most of their time in the library reading up on past events. They both love their books. That is your fault you know?" Arwen grinned watching her husband's stunned reaction.  
  
"My fault?"  
  
"Yes dear, your fault," Arwen laughed, "You read to them when they were smaller. You clearly loved them both when they were born."  
  
"Yet now they remind me of your brothers." Aragorn mused.  
  
She took hold of her husband's hands. "They are twins. And when my brothers last came to this city, Tiniwiel and Anawiel spent most of their time with you and them. They are only young and yet they are under the influence of two twin elven lords, something which I'll never forgive you for."  
  
Tiniwiel and Anawiel were twins and it was as Arwen put it, under the influence of her brothers. The elven twins took great pleasure in speaking to the two girls. They begged the brothers to tell them about Middle-Earth and all the places they had seen and what they had been doing. Since learning to read, the two girls spent their time going through Gondor's library and correcting mistakes that the historians of Gondor had left. Only being ten years old, the girls had already left a marking impression on the city. They were not normal for girls of that age.  
  
"Stop putting the blame on me," Aragorn moaned, "that's what brothers are there for."  
  
Arwen laughed. "It was just a bit of fun." She said. "Eleclya is learning to write on her own now, her ability with the elven language has improved a lot. She can understand a lot more now and has even begun writing in elvish, in which I am proud. Being only six she is working really hard to improve her speech and writing."  
  
"And Eowulia?" Aragorn asked.  
  
Eowulia was the couple's youngest child. Only two months old. She had been born two nights after the departure of Merry and Pippin from Gondor. Born three weeks early, Arwen had been in labour for 12 hours before finally giving birth. In that time Aragorn had been at his wife's side, getting very angry at the fact that the mid-wife kept saying that neither Arwen nor the child would survive the birth. She had been wrong in that statement and both had pulled through.  
  
"Eowulia has become aware of those around her. She knows who Eldarion is, who I am, and the nanny, yet she doesn't recognise any others."  
  
"My own daughter won't know me?"  
  
"She will. You just need to spend more time with her." Arwen said, smiling, getting up and planting a kiss on her husband's cheek. "For now I will go and see her."  
  
"How about going for a walk this afternoon through the market?" Aragorn asked. "Bring all the children? All I've got is a few papers to fill in."  
  
"That would be lovely. I don't think Eowulia is ready to leave the house yet. But I trust you. The market it is."  
  
*****  
  
It was nearly two hours later that Aragorn and Arwen accompanied by their six children and a troopment of soldiers marched leisurely into the market. People pulled back to allow the King and Queen to go pass. They could not go anywhere without being recognised.  
  
Arwen carried Eowulia in her arms, and many people strained to catch sight of the small child.  
  
The market was bustling with many people; all trading goods for better ones. People called to the Royals hoping to get them to buy some of their goods. Yet neither Arwen nor Aragorn bought anything. The children on the other hand requested something and used their own money to buy what they wished.  
  
All in all the traders in the market acquired more money then they thought they would get that day. The sun was shining brilliantly down onto the city's streets. Fanned out around the streets stood royal guards, all keeping an eye out for anyone that dare to harm their King.  
  
No threat was present and Arwen gazed around her, while Eowulia tugged playfully at the Queen's long hair, gurgling softly. For such a small baby she was progressing well.  
  
Then something assaulted her mind and she stumbled. Eldarion walked behind her and seeing his mother steadied her and looked at her in the eye.  
  
"Mother?" he asked.  
  
Arwen shook her head clearing her mind from the dark presence she had felt just a moment ago. "I'm fine. Just something in my mind." She murmured, looking urgently around her.  
  
"Do you want Ada?"  
  
The Queen shook her head. "No. It's nothing. Go on ahead. I'll catch up."  
  
Eldarion looked puzzled but ignored it and made his way through the throng of people towards Anawiel and Tiniwiel, both of which were looking at a golden necklace for sale and were pressuring their father to buy it for them.  
  
Arwen searched the skies around her. She could feel something in the air. Some evil was above them. She could feel it reaching out to her; trying to claim her, and then the dark touch moved from her, as if she was not the one it was seeking. Her sensitivity to what was around her enabled the Queen to feel any darkness that might reside in the ground, the city, the air, anywhere.  
  
Holding Eowulia in her arms to protect the child, she gingerly walked forward to where Aragorn stood waiting for her.  
  
There was something terribly wrong.  
  
As her heart had warned her, her elven senses flared as something swooped down from the sky towards the market. She had enough time to shout a warning before the creature landed on the path in front of Aragorn and her children, separating her from them, and flinging soldiers to the side as they attempted to reach their King and his heirs.  
  
Arwen could not advance and was pulled to safety by a soldier and pushed her to a female shop owner. "Keep her safe." The soldier said before drawing his sword and running forward to aid his comrades.  
  
Arwen bit her lip as soldiers were flung to the side as the beast lashed out with its claws. Its rider was something she'd never seen before. Fear built inside her heart.  
  
The rider elegantly slid down and planted its feet firmly on the stone path. The armour it wore was shining black. You could not see its face for a helmet covered it, save for only a small muzzle where the mouth was. It was large, and threatening.  
  
Children hang onto their mothers as they watched the confrontation that followed.  
  
In the rider's hands it held a long, black sword that glowed red around its sides while in the other hand it held chains.  
  
Aragorn pulled Anduril from its sheath on his belt and stood ready. Most of his soldiers were lying wounded around him. Eldarion stood behind him, shielding his sisters.  
  
Then something happened which the Prince did not expect. All went silent. A wisp of smoke appeared from their attackers sword and engulfed the King. Eldarion watched as Aragorn shivered violently until he dropped Anduril on the stone floor. In one swift movement the cloud vanished, and Aragorn launched himself at Anduril that had scattered away from him when he'd dropped it.  
  
But even as he made a grasp for it, the rider lashed out his other hand, which held the chains, and in a flash they had magically wrapped round the King's ankles, causing him to fall. He crashed to the earth and was pulled backwards.  
  
Eldarion grabbed Anduril from the earth and rushed at the rider striking out at its gloved hand that held the chains. With the strength he had the boy cut through the chains. His foe screamed in a tongue he'd not heard before. Yet it did not attack back, instead it stepped away, leapt upon its steed and left the streets of Minas Tirith, and flew back into the sky, into the clouds.  
  
He ran to Aragorn who sat up as he approached, massaging his sore ankles. Arwen pushed her way through the throng of people who had crowded round them, still holding Eowulia in her arms.  
  
"Estel?" the elven Queen looked deep into her husband's eyes searching for any sign that might mean he was injured. Having watched the attacker in nearly taking Aragorn, she was anxious to know if there was any lasting damage. She was relieved when he shook his head, confirming nothing was wrong.  
  
"I'm fine," he murmured, "what was that?"  
  
Arwen shivered in the warm sun. "It was evil," she whispered in elvish, "A darkness I haven't felt for years."  
  
Aragorn closed his eyes. "And it sought me."  
  
"We don't know that," Eldarion interrupted handing Anduril back to its rightful owner.  
  
"But we can't ignore the fact that someone or something could be after me." Aragorn said. "Until we know for sure what this thing is, we can only guess that it was me."  
  
Eldarion shook his head, his long brown hair falling across his face. "No Ada. We can't assume it was you this thing was after. Yet to be cautious I feel the guard should be doubled on the palace, and that you don't leave the house. If these things are truly after you, then they will come for you."  
  
*****  
  
The guards injured by the attack were taken to the Houses of Healing and were slowly recuperating. Word had been sent to Ithilien for extra guards to be stationed at Minas Tirith.  
  
No threat or attack seemed to trouble the city, yet Arwen Undómiel could continually feel a dark presence lingering in the back of her mind. Something was still out there, hiding out of sight.  
  
Two days after the first attack, the Lord Faramir and Lady Éowyn arrived in the city with a detachment of warriors from Ithilien. The warriors were stationed at all entry points into the House of Telcontar, and the balcony leading to the King and Queen's chambers was guarded as well, something which had never been done before. No one in the city wished to lose their King.  
  
The day after their arrival in the city, the King and Queen and the Steward and his wife discussed the attack and what could be done about it.  
  
As with Éowyn, she wished to challenge this beast. Fighting the Witch-King had increased her strengths in battle. It had awarded her with fame and a loving husband. She saw the threat as the Witch King. After all it had used some sort of dark power to make Aragorn drop Anduril and then bind him with chains with a flick of the wrist.  
  
"I do not think this foe is of the Witch-King's power," Aragorn observed. "None of my soldiers could get near enough to harm it. Something evil is controlling it, yet we cannot find any connection to them. Arwen feels something in the air."  
  
"It's all around the city. It tugs at the back of my mind. Whatever this creature is it is still here. It's biding its time."  
  
"Calculating the best time to attack. Or waiting when its prey is at its weakest." Faramir pointed out.  
  
"If it is me its after, then I would be weakest when I sleep. Surely an attack should happen then?" Aragorn asked.  
  
Faramir shrugged. "It could be waiting for word from its master. Unless I'm mistaken the attack happened when the sun was shining down on you, correct?"  
  
Aragorn nodded.  
  
"Perhaps it doesn't know where you are unless light falls upon you. Perhaps it cannot see you. The sun was on you during the market. Right? Perhaps it doesn't attack at night because the moonlight isn't singling you out? It's a guess but it seems logical to me." Faramir explained. In truth the Prince of Ithilien had listened to details about the attack. He had questioned all those that had been there and had finally come to the conclusion that since then there had been no attack because the King had not been seen by the attackers in the natural light of the world.  
  
"It makes sense," Arwen agreed, "maybe if you stood in the light of the sun or the moon you would be seen. It would come again."  
  
"I do not wish to endanger my family." Aragorn muttered. "If there was a way that meant I was not...then I would consider it."  
  
"There would be guards on watch. Ready to help you. If you stepped out of the light maybe it would go away. We won't know for sure unless we try it." Faramir reasoned. Sometimes King Elessar could be so stubborn!  
  
Aragorn glanced at Arwen. He never liked the idea of being used as bait. They wouldn't know for sure unless they tried Faramir's theory. If what he said was true then they could use it to their advantage. He sighed.  
  
"All right I'll do it. No matter how much I dislike being used."  
  
"Faramir?" Arwen said, looking at the Prince of Ithilien and holding his gaze, "If anything bad happens to my husband then consider yourself target practice for my brothers when they next come to Minas Tirith. Also I will blame you. You do not want to meet my brothers when they are in a temper."  
  
"Don't worry my Queen, I will be on hand to help out if anything happens."  
  
*****  
  
Sixteen-year-old Eldarion sat with Ancalimé with little Eowulia in his lap. He hummed a gentle song into his baby sister's ear. The small baby smiled and tried to grab hold of his shirt but he pulled back, laughing gently to himself. He smiled at Ancalimé who watched with fascination.  
  
The fifteen-year-old smiled back. "Eld?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm just wondering about that attack in the market. Do you think its something to worry about?"  
  
Eldarion shook his head. "No. If it was, Ada would have us protected by at least a dozen guards." Yet the Prince could not contain the fear for his father building in his heart. He knew something evil was at work. Though he could not place it.  
  
Ancalimé saw her brother hesitate before answering and looked at him suspiciously. "You're lying."  
  
The boy sighed. He hated it when his younger sister could see that he lied.  
  
"The whole city's worried. Even mother and Ada are. There is something going on here."  
  
"I know I shouldn't keep secrets but I'm trying to protect you." Eldarion replied, "I will be truthful from now on."  
  
"No matter. I can see that you wish for no darkness to befall me or any other. But there will be a time when it is possible it may happen. We have to be ready for it."  
  
Eldarion handed Eowulia to Ancalimé and got to his feet. "There should be no darkness in this world. It's all gone. Though something resides in the air. Whatever it is, I feel, it will be the end of our family."  
  
"Don't be silly! Nothing can harm our family!" Ancalimé had never liked the fact that people claimed that their family was not invincible. She had been very young during the bitter conflicts after the War between Gondor and Harad which had taken away her childhood. Seeing men going to war held a lasting impression on the child. After each battle her father had come back unscratched which had led to her obsession that every one of her blood was invincible. Nothing could convince her otherwise.  
  
Eldarion had learnt a long time ago that everyone had a weakness; they just needed to exploit it. In his father's case his weakness was Arwen and his heirs. If anything harmed them then he would do anything in his power to protect them from harm and do *most* of what he was asked of, before arriving in anger and killing all that had harmed any of his loved ones.  
  
Though he still had to see his father in full anger, the boy did not doubt his father's tales of his youth whenever the enemy captured a loved one and he did let go of his anger. No one - apart from Arwen, Legolas and the twins - had seen him in full anger, and it was very unlikely that he would never do so.  
  
He did not wish to argue with his sister and so left it.  
  
The Prince stayed staring out the window into the blue sky looking for any signs of movement. There was none.  
  
*Where are you?* he wondered. *What do you want?* yet no answers came.  
  
*****  
  
It was nearly midnight when Aragorn and Arwen retired to bed. They had decided to risk Faramir's little plan. In addition more guards had been posted outside the door and on the balcony, ready to act if Faramir's theory worked. It was quite simple.  
  
Aragorn was to wonder out into the moonlight that covered the balcony and wait for a few minutes to see if anything came. If nothing appeared then Faramir's theory would be proven wrong.  
  
Alert and weary Arwen walked beside Aragorn, carefully holding onto his arm. They had not told any of their children of this plan, and the Nanny was caring for little Eowulia that night instead of sleeping in her parent's room.  
  
Walking leisurely out onto the balcony, the couple stared at the stars twinkling in the evening sky. None spoke. Four guards were situated on the balcony not moving, only watching.  
  
Aragorn placed his hands on the side and looked out, with Arwen leaning lovingly on his arms.  
  
He whispered to her quietly in elvish. "I do not think anything i..."  
  
The King had no chance to finish his sentence when Arwen shouted; "DUCK!"  
  
He was pulled down by his wife as sharp claws racked through the air. The guards were there as the beast came at them again. Flung aside, the soldiers slumped sideways, blood pouring from their heads.  
  
Aragorn struggled to his feet. Beside him appeared Faramir holding a sword, and to his surprise Éowyn also held one. Both their faces were set for battle.  
  
Arwen gripped Aragorn's arm and shoved him inside the room out of the moonlight. The creature did not fly away. The Queen realised with dread that this thing knew he was here. Knew that her husband was in that room. And it would not go away.  
  
"Éowyn!" a scream echoed to her right. She looked up, eyes widening when she saw the Rohan woman launch herself at the beast, yet her sword did not harm the creature's flesh, even when it made contact. A clawed hand swooped from her right impacting on her side. The White Lady crashed to the earth crying aloud as pain ripped through her body.  
  
Arwen ran to the woman's side. "Are you alright?"  
  
Éowyn nodded weakly. "Just a scratch."  
  
Then something whooshed past their heads. The Knight that sat upon its steed had thrown out his chains. Arwen's eyes followed them, and to her horror she saw Aragorn being pulled out of the darkness and out towards the beast.  
  
Leaving Éowyn and taking up the woman's sword, the Queen leapt at Aragorn grabbing his wrist and pulling him back. With the other hand she gave him Éowyn's sword, and struggling, he somehow managed to lash out at the beast.  
  
As the sword scraped over skin, the beast screeched in agony, roaring and spread its wings. Still not free from the chains Aragorn was pulled upwards into the sky, his hand releasing the hilt of the sword. Arwen's cry echoed into the night, as he was roughly pulled away from her. The chains that were wrapped round his waist, tightened, and then wound across his chest, pinning his arms to his side. He struggled with all his might but could not free himself.  
  
Through the flapper of wings he heard the coldest voice he had ever heard.  
  
"It would be wise for you to cease your struggle heir of Numenor. It would not please my master if you were damaged beyond repair."  
  
Aragorn ceased his struggle and looked below him. The grounds of the Pelennor Fields were far off. If he fell his bones would be shattered upon the earth. It was not a way he would have chosen to die. Instead he looked back at Minas Tirith that was slowly fading into the distance. He could see the small fame of Arwen watching the beast fly away. There was nothing his beloved could do to save him. He was lost to her.  
  
*****  
  
The hobbits stared wide-eyed at the creature that launched itself away from the towers of Minas Tirith. Five days of hard riding following the River had led them to the harbour at Pelargir where they had seen three boats filled with Orcs. Gandalf had explained it was Morgoth's army; ready to set sail from Numenor, once Aragorn had been brought to them. They had seen their old friend get increasingly worried.  
  
The Istari had used a spell on the horse to carry their weight as well as run non-stop for seven days without rest, food nor water. So far the beast showed no sign of tiredness.  
  
"You four make your way to Minas Tirith. I'm going back to Pelargir. That creature I sense has Aragorn. I must prevent this." Gandalf said. He waited for the hobbits to jump from the horse. They stepped back as the wizard reared the horse back in the other direction. "Make haste! Take me to Pelargir at your swiftest!" he commanded.  
  
The hobbits watched fascinated as their friend raced back to the boats. Each of them prayed that nothing ill would befall Strider.  
  
*****  
  
Gandalf rode swiftly towards the harbour, his keen eyes keeping track of the beast in the air. He could dimly make out the form of a man as well. A shiver ran up the wizard's back. So the bearer had been found. And he was in the hands of the enemy.  
  
One eye trained on the beast, Gandalf urged the horse to the left as the enemy whirled to the right. It was taking the direct route to the boats. "Faster!" he murmured. He was losing time.  
  
Ignoring the twisting and turns of the road he urged the horse through the undergrowth and then he was in the harbour. His eyes widened when he saw Orcs standing guard round five boats. Quickly pulling the horse back Gandalf watched, waiting for the beast to arrive with its important prisoner.  
  
Sure enough the creature landed next to the boats. Orcs rushed from their posts surrounding the dark creature. From his view the wizard could just make out the form of Aragorn, struggling fruitlessly against his bonds, as the Orcs manhandled him across the dock.  
  
Gandalf gritted his teeth. He held his staff in one hand and readied the horse. He had to act now!  
  
Whispering in elvish, Gandalf burst through the bushes, startling all those present. His eyes burned with fury and he lifted his staff. A bright light issued from the tip, blinding all those present. Even, the dark creature screeched in agony as the shining light burned its eyes.  
  
Aragorn, who was being dragged by the Orcs, fell when their grip loosened. He hit the earth rolling onto his back groaning. He turned his head seeing Gandalf for the first time. Then he felt numbness running through his arms. Looking down he realised that the chains had loosened. The bright light was causing his captor to release him.  
  
Pushing the chains from his body Aragorn leapt to his feet and headed for Gandalf, ignoring the fact that the creature knew its prey had escaped from him and was attempting to feebly trip him up.  
  
"Get on!" Gandalf commanded, swerving the horse to the side, but still keeping the bright light shining from his staff.  
  
Scrambling onto the horse Aragorn balanced himself and holding Gandalf on the shoulders, said: "I'm on."  
  
Without looking back Gandalf urged the horse forward at a run as he brought his staff down dimming the bright light. Instantly the cold, crisp sound of the Knight could be heard as it shouted out orders to the Orcs. "Don't just stand there! Get him back! I don't care if you have to break his legs or even cut them off, I want him back!"  
  
The hideous sounds of the Orcs were drowned out as the sound of the horse came to the King's ears. Aragorn glanced behind and saw Orcs following them though falling behind rapidly. Just then a screech ripped through the air, followed by the constant flapper of wings.  
  
"It's following us." Gandalf murmured. "Make haste!"  
  
*****  
  
They waited patiently watching silent from inside the gates of Minas Tirith. The four hobbits had made quick work to the city. The gates had already been opened as guards had been preparing to follow the demon that had taken their King. Faramir, Arwen and her children had been watching; Faramir speaking urgently to the captain of the guard, when the hobbits came running through.  
  
Surprised by their arrival Frodo quickly explained that he and Gandalf had come to reunite the Fellowship, and that Gandalf was following the dark creature. There was no need to pursue.  
  
Arwen had agreed and they now waited for Gandalf and hopefully Aragorn. Tension ran high. The commotion above and below the city had sparked attention and people crowded around them also awaiting news.  
  
Then Pippin spotted the distinct shape of something in the air. "Look!"  
  
Eyes turned this way and that, and it was Arwen who saw the flying beast. She watched as it lunged downward opening its mouth and then flying upwards. It was certain that Aragorn had escaped.  
  
"Ready your bows!" she commanded, gripping her twin girls on their shoulders. In the aftermath of Aragorn's abduction, the Prince of Ithilien had said it was wise for her to wake her children and tell them of what had transpired. With the exception of Eowulia who was with the nanny, her son and other daughters had risen and were beside her, fear residing in their hearts.  
  
Soldiers readied their bows as the creature came nearer, keeping it in their trained eyesight. They could now see the horse and its riders; one was slumped over.  
  
"Release arrows!" Arwen shouted.  
  
In unison arrows flew into the air as Gandalf rode into the city and the beast flew over-head. Many found their mark. Screeches filled the air. Then the Knight on its steed turned from the city and away into the night.  
  
Arwen's first thought was to Aragorn and she turned and rushed to the horse glancing at Gandalf before looking at Aragorn, who was slumped over, blood pouring from a wound on his shoulder. "What happened?"  
  
"The Knight came at us. It struck him, biting into his shoulder nearly taking him away again. I managed to keep hold on him. The arrows served us well." Gandalf said as he laid the unconscious King on the stone floor.  
  
The top of the man's shoulder was bleeding freely. Within minutes the bleeding had stopped, and the wound cleaned.  
  
"He should be alright for the night." Gandalf said. "Those Knights will not attempt another attack."  
  
"Those?" the Queen whispered.  
  
"There are six Great Knights created by a master of darkness. I will tell you more when the Fellowship has been assembled."  
  
Arwen nodded her eyes never leaving her husband's form. She wrapped an arm around Eleclya before asking one of the maids to escort her children to their rooms. Then with the crowd of people parting, she followed Gandalf as he carried Aragorn to the Houses of Healing.  
  
The hobbits followed unnoticed by those around them.  
  
TBC  
  
Well what did you think? Does it need to be re-written? Reviews are welcome!  
  
The next chapter: The Fellowship Reunites, without Boromir who is *still* dead! Poor attempt at humor I know. (Just to let you know he is my fourth favourite character from LOTR, though he falls behind Aragorn, Legolas and Frodo! I have nothing against Boromir!) Also a Council is held! One of many I must say that features in this story!  
  
Review Replies:  
  
Undómiel: I have read Unfinished Tales twice and the Silmarillion once. Morgoth fascinates me and I wanted to write a story that contained him in it. To answer your question about the sentence in Chapter 2, I was unaware of this change. I read the Appendix of ROTK about a year ago. I did not realise that Mirkwood had been changed back to Greenwood. I just feel that because of all the darkness that has happened in Greenwood, it will never be the same again as the elves have dwindled away. I'll make a note and attempt to remember Greenwood for any future references of Mirkwood! Thanks for the review!  
  
Bandosax15 or THESnowboardingFuzzyKiwibird: You've confused me with your name, but its neat whichever one it is! I'm glad that you left such positive comments about my story. I have never liked slash; I'm hoping the hobbits don't sound too slashy. Tolkien always has said that hobbits are very close to one another, and I feel that Frodo and Sam have a special bond that cannot be broken, but one that is pure friendship and dedication to each other!  
  
Tinania Legolinde: Sorry about the plot! For your benefit here is a simplified version of the story: In the First Age of ME, Morgoth made a prophecy (I made that up!), after his defeat Sauron rose and added to the prophecy. When Sauron was destroyed, Morgoth raised again because of the prophecy made. Morgoth lost most of his power. But because he made a prophecy the power is not destroyed. Elros (the first King of Numenor) was granted these powers to hold them safe. His former elven life let him live longer but the skills of hunting, tracking and so forth; he lost until he was given the remainder of Morgoth's power. He used it for good and when the eldest living heir of Numenor died, the power transferred onto the next eldest living heir. So each King of Numenor kept receiving this power until Numenor sunk; the power continued on in Kings of Gondor and then the Dúnedain, leading up to Aragorn. I hope this clears things up. If not just e-mail me and I'll get back to you as soon as I am able!  
  
Annasun: Hi mellon-nin! Yes I love the drunken hobbits. You can do anything with them when they're like that! Especially Merry and Pippin!  
  
Ashley: Updates are every Saturday, don't worry I plan to continue! Everybody forgets that Morgoth is still alive. Besides Sauron has been around far too long and brought back so many times by other authors, Morgoth rarely gets a look in!  
  
Galadriel Evenstar: Thanks for the appreciating comments!  
  
Usagipegusus: I think the plotline is very unique!  
  
Kathira: WOW, thanks for your comments on my writing style. I didn't think my characterisations were that good. I believe it is important for Minas Tirith to have some knowledge on the War of the Jewels. After all Aragorn is descended from those from the First Age, he should know a lot about that time! Merry, to me, is the brightest of the hobbits. I plan – hopefully- to make him a rather important character in the chapters to come. Thanks for the review!  
  
Grumpy: Sam really only wishes for a quiet life with his family. With 13 kids he's already on another adventure! He's afraid of dying in battle without saying goodbye to his loved ones. Thanks for the review!  
  
Silvertoekee: I tried to make the reunion sound really sad and comforting. You will see throughout the story the bond the hobbits have created and how far they are willing to go for each other. Have no fear; the Fellowship will properly reunite in Chapter 4!  
  
Beling: I always think it's sad that the Fellowship don't remain together at the end of LOTR. Tolkien's world is so big that it is such a delight to play in it. There's so many places that you can visit and many characters that you can create yourself.  
  
Lifeblood Immortal: Thanks for the comments! I myself am always looking for fics after ROTK. I find Morgoth a very interesting and complicated character to write. Updates are every Saturday.  
  
Next update is next Saturday! Namárië! 


	4. The Fellowship Reunited

A/N) Only 3 reviews! Oh well maybe my luck will change with *this* chapter. Everyone comes together except for Boromir who is dead (I do like him, you wouldn't want a spectre floating around, would you?) Thank you for all your support on this story so far!  
  
~Chapter 4~  
~The Fellowship Reunited~  
  
Aragorn groaned as consciousness slowly returned to embrace his body with pain. Intense agony swept up his right arm and into his shoulder before dwindling and vanishing altogether. His eyes were unfocused as he tried to wake.  
  
A cool hand found its way onto his head and he jerked spasmodically trying to escape.  
  
"Hush, my love. Do not struggle. Go back to sleep." A soft elvish voice commanded.  
  
Slowly he found his eyes sliding shut once more and darkness take him.  
  
Arwen looked lovingly at her sleeping husband. She had very nearly lost him only a few hours ago. She could not bear to know their family could've been scattered. She had yet to know the reason behind Gandalf and Frodo's return. She was content to wait while her husband recovered.  
  
The wound he had sustained hadn't been poisonous – thankfully – but it would mean he'd be unable to use his sword-arm. It had rendered it useless. Gandalf had explained that the Knights mean to come and retrieve Aragorn, yet it would be easier for them if he could not fight. He could still use his arm, but his fingers refused to hold anything. The wound had caused his hand to go numb because of what the beast had done when biting into him.  
  
All Gandalf had said was that dark magic was at work here, something that no healer would be able to heal in Middle-Earth. He did say that over a period of time the King's hand would heal but for the present it was useless.  
  
It was another day before Aragorn awoke once more and graced the room with his presence. Arwen sat beside him, a gentle hand running through his hair. He moaned softly at the touch.  
  
As he woke memories came back to him of that night. A sharp stinging pain ran up his arm, eating at him. He jerked nearly sending Arwen from the bed.  
  
"Stop my love. There is nothing to harm you here. It is I, Arwen."  
  
Her soothing words calmed him and his hazy mind slowly cleared allowing him to open his eyes. "Is this a dream?" he asked.  
  
"No. You are in Minas Tirith in the Houses of Healing." Arwen replied. "Wake up Estel."  
  
"Did something happen that I think happened?"  
  
Arwen looked slightly confused. "You don't remember?"  
  
He shook his head. "It seems so unbelievable...but judging by the look on your face I can see that what I think has happened did. I mean, flying through the air, and then Orcs and boats, and Gandalf? It was real, was it not? And I have a wound which I did not have before."  
  
"All those things happened unfortunately. If it hadn't been for Mithrandir you would be, well, in the hands of that enemy."  
  
Aragorn sighed thoughtfully. "It seems that Faramir's assumption was correct. Remind me to not go in sunlight or moonlight. Those things know. Tell me why is Mithrandir here? I thought he had sailed West years ago."  
  
"He did but he comes back. All we know is that some evil is out in the west. He came with Frodo and the other hobbits. He has called for Legolas and Gimli. The Fellowship must reunite, he says. Yet he refuses to divulge what he knows."  
  
"We'll find out his reasons soon enough I expect."  
  
"I fear Estel. I fear our children will be unsafe in this wide world. If there is a war coming, how can we hope to protect them? I would never let you go off into battle."  
  
"I know." Aragorn said. "I know. Do not worry yourself. We will discuss that issue if war ever comes to our borders again."  
  
Arwen took hold of his hand and kissed it. "Rest Estel. We have a lot of work to do after you recover. It is time for you to sleep." She watched, a sad smile on her face, as Aragorn fell deeply asleep, as the darkness claimed him.  
  
*****  
  
It was almost a day later that Aragorn was deemed well enough to rise from bed. His wound still ached, and his hand numb, but he felt ready to hold counsel. The good news was that Legolas and Gimli had arrived in the middle of the night and seeing the mess the creature had made of the tower of Minas Tirith had demanded an explanation, but Gandalf had told them to be patient. And so a long night had been spent trying to entertain the dwarf.  
  
Talk bustled round the city of the King's unexpected kidnap and his return though it seemed Gandalf and the 'flying creature' as the woman put it, was the main source of chatter and talk, and soon tales were flying through the city of a heroic battle on the harbour, though no one actually knew the true story of what had happened between Gandalf and the 'flying creature'.  
  
In the afternoon Gandalf called a council that was to consist of the members of the Fellowship, but Arwen, Faramir, Éowyn and Eldarion were also bidden to attend. None save Gandalf and Frodo knew what was going on, and the others waited patiently for the white wizard to arrive with his young charge.  
  
Presently the doors to the King's throne room were pushed open and in stepped Gandalf with Frodo walking behind him. The doors were shut and bolted, and guards posted outside the door. No one was to disturb them for anything.  
  
Once everyone was seated in a circle, sitting in big, cushioned chairs, Gandalf began his tale. He explained about the First Age and the war between Melkor (Morgoth) and the first elves and men, and how it ended with the intervention of the Valar. Then he spoke of Morgoth's imprisonment, and how he suspected him to have escaped. It was here when he mentioned the probability that there was a prophecy that Legolas intervened and spoke on behalf of these facts.  
  
"I heard a long time ago of a dark whisper in the wind. It said that even when evil was defeated it would rise again from the ashes bringing with it the doom of Valinor. I was reluctant to believe this. I was searching in my father's halls after he left and discovered something rather curious. There was an old poem, which I could not read myself, yet my councillor could. It was set on a rusty piece of yellow paper rolled up and stashed away in the furthest corners of my father's halls. My councillor translated it as this or to what he thought it to be:  
  
'For any reason I am stripped of my power, it will be said that I will return with full strength when the last of my servants fail to take this world as their own, and if they succeed, I will be released, and serve them until my power is found.'  
  
"Then he faltered. It took him a while to translate the next part but he did."  
  
''And he that holds the Numenorean power will be instrumental in the fall of Middle-Earth. But the fate of the true one is to be death, for when the power is to be restored to its rightful bearer, the Numenorean's will wane, wither and die. And the true power in this world will be known. Everything will come to darkness, and all will bow before us.'  
  
Legolas paused looking into each member's eyes before continuing. "I cannot understand some of the terms. I asked myself 'was it translated properly?' yet I do not doubt my councillor's skill with languages. But this confuses me. Does these words mean now? Are we related to it?"  
  
The elf once more cast a glance about the room and then sat down in his chair; Gimli looking at him puzzled by the complication of it all.  
  
Gandalf stood stepping into the middle. "What you spoke is correct Legolas though I few minor words are mistranslated. However, coming back to my point on these prophecies. Morgoth and Sauron made them during their time in this world. The words they spoke are bonded forever in the music of Ainur. Nothing can prevent him from rising." Here Gandalf spoke of the Rising of Numenor and the Valar's decision to send Gandalf back to Middle- Earth. "Yet Morgoth has not attacked Middle-Earth or Valinor for a reason. He needs one more piece to accomplish his full strength. And that is the bearer of the Numenorean power."  
  
"It's me, isn't it?" Aragorn said, "I'm the one he is hunting, which explains the attacks. And what that thing said to me before we came to the Orcs."  
  
"You did not mention that!" Gandalf exclaimed.  
  
"I did not think I needed to." Mumbled Aragorn. "This is what it said to me 'It would be wise for you to cease your struggle heir of Numenor. It would not please my master if you were damaged beyond repair.' I was confused. I did not think much more of it."  
  
Gandalf stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Hmm, it would explain the beasts hesitation when chasing us. It seemed reluctant to harm you. Yet it bit into your shoulder. I can see why it did. Morgoth needs you alive; as long as you breathe he will not care if you are injured, yet it is not life threatening. I am correct in assuming that the beast inserted some of its dark power into your arm, rendering your hand useless, making you more susceptible for capture later on."  
  
"Though I'm confused still. If I died is there still a possibility for Morgoth to regain his power?"  
  
Gandalf nodded. "The eldest living heir of Numenor carries this power within him. If you die, then the power automatically transfers to your son. If he dies your daughter will get it and so forth. However the prophecy will always ensure that your line never fails. One of your daughters would have to bear this burden if the rest should pass. And it is not wise to do so."  
  
Aragorn glanced at Arwen and saw the troubled look on her face. Surprisingly she spoke up. "Then what do you suggest Mithrandir that we do?"  
  
"We cannot destroy Morgoth as simply as we could with Sauron. All we can do for now is hope that Morgoth turns his gaze away from Aragorn, long enough for him to escape from Minas Tirith unnoticed. It will not be easy."  
  
"We should go and fight him. Defeat his army." Eldarion said. Unqualified in the rules of war, no one could blame the 16-year old for his disastrous plan.  
  
"We can't do that," Aragorn said, "For a start he has some power. He could kill all of us easily."  
  
"Aragorn is right. It is folly to attack Numenor. Besides we won't even be able to get near the place, yet alone into the capital!" Gandalf said.  
  
"Yet did you not say that walking into Mordor was folly?" Frodo asked. "None of you believed that it was possible but Sam and I managed it. We fought our way there and – yes – I failed to renounce the Ring I still made the journey. It was impossible but we got there in the end!"  
  
"You did. But Morgoth's army is bigger then Sauron's. They would converge on us before we could get near the island." Gandalf said. "Before leaving Valinor I spoke long and hard with the elves. They told me that an attack on the island would kill all who attempted it. His army is too strong."  
  
A silence fell round the room. The debate was long and hard. Gimli had listened quietly; he did not feel much like arguing. Just then Faramir stood up and spoke, his voice loud and clear:  
  
"Surely there is a way to destroy Morgoth? He can't be invincible, surely?"  
  
Gandalf bowed his head. He *knew* what had to be done but he refused to yield. He would only do so unless he had no other choice. "As long as the bearer is not captured we have time." That was all he said for now.  
  
With nothing more needed to be discussed Gandalf dismissed the council. He locked himself away in his room and meditated, calling to Valinor for aid, but no help came.  
  
*****  
  
The council was adjourned. Gandalf sat alone in the great hall thinking of the battle that was to come and of the fact that one of his dearest friends was in danger. He had never expected this to come about. Now that it had, the wizard found himself unprepared.  
  
"Mithrandir?"  
  
The soft voice of the Queen startled him from his thoughts and he looked at her; the beauty of the elves radiated from her slim frame. "You never explained about the Knights. You said you'd inform us at the reuniting of the Fellowship."  
  
"I did." Gandalf said. "I will tell you now if you desire it so."  
  
"I do. I wish to know what beasts hunt my husband."  
  
"Morgoth has the ability to create servants from his mind and control them, giving them life as if it was their own. Morgoth created these Knights. They are impossible to kill and they will not deter from their mission until it is complete. They are very powerful and are able to inflict wounds on people that render parts of them useless, like Aragorn's shoulder. When he gave Aragorn that wound, the Knight concentrated on the king's hand, making it unusable. That is the mark of Morgoth. Aragorn is – in a way – bonded to Frodo by his wound. Frodo's wound was delivered by the servants of Sauron; and he drew his power from Morgoth, his dark master. Aragorn has received a Morgul wound, though it affects him differently then it does with Frodo. The Knights now know where Aragorn is but do not dare to attack him in the palace. If Morgoth can be defeated the Knights will lose all their power and the wound that Aragorn sustained will clear up and heal automatically. That is all I know of the Knights, Lady Arwen."  
  
"Hannon le, Mithrandir. You have helped me understand a riddle that I've been focused on for some time." //Thank you, Gandalf//  
  
"It is my pleasure." Gandalf smiled.  
  
*****  
  
//He stood in the center of a circle, sword in hand, and his face sweating from the extortion of battle. His whole body ached. As he stepped forward from the circle a cruel laughter filled his ears and he stopped, standing still, numb from the previous fight.  
  
Then as he stepped forward once more something attacked him, scraping a dagger down his arm. He pulled away from his attacker only to whirl around and see Aragorn launching at him again, anger flaring between his eyes.  
  
Eldarion stepped back as he parried against the rent less blows that descended. He was weakening. Then as he fought Eldarion did the most terrible thing a son could do. He leapt forward when Aragorn raised his blade, and without meaning to the young Prince stabbed the elder man in the chest.  
  
Aragorn's eyes dimmed and he fell dead to the ground, Anduril buried deep in his heart//  
  
His fingers tangled in the sheets and Eldarion woke fighting to remember what he'd done. As he woke memory came back. His racing heart failed to slow and all he could think was: I killed my father. I killed my father.  
  
The young Prince tangled his fingers in his hair brushing the strands from his face. He breathed deeply.  
  
"Eld?"  
  
He jumped when he heard Ancalimé's voice. He had been ordered to sleep in the same room to protect her in case of another attack.  
  
"Yeah?" he answered, rubbing tired eyes.  
  
"You shouted. Are you okay?" she replied, and the Prince could see fear littering across her features.  
  
"I'm fine," he said. "It's was just a dream. Go back to sleep."  
  
The younger replied and laid back down to sleep, yet the Prince could not believe what he'd just dreamt and he found it hard to ignore the pounding in his heart as he sat up in the darkness.  
  
It was just a dream, he reminded himself, nothing to be afraid of. Just a dream.  
  
Soon he fell asleep once more untroubled by the dream he'd had.  
  
TBC  
  
Well what do you think? Next up we have the elf council on Valinor. I've decided to post chapter 5 on Wednesday because its really short. Chapter 6 will be loaded on Saturday. Until next time, Namárië! 


	5. The Elf Council

A/N) Okay, one of my shortest updates yet. This part focuses more on the elves involved later in the story. There are several notes at the moment that I think you should read. Onto the chapter!  
  
~Chapter 5~  
~The Elf Council~  
  
Far off on the land of Numenor, Morgoth waited. Word reached him of his servants failed attempts to bring to him the Numenorean Bearer. Aragorn Elessar had escaped his minions for the last time! He hated failure and cursed those who could not complete the much-needed task. Yet he could not fault the fact that the wizard Mithrandir was now there to protect his prize. His next steps would have to be planned very carefully.  
  
Stretching out his mind he sent a wave of crushing energy across the sea and towards Gondor. He would lose a lot of energy by doing this, but if it got what he wanted then so be it.  
  
And as he waited he felt a snag on his mind and knew he had located the right person, however he could not penetrate the barriers. Anger coursed through his entire being. Yet then he felt a familiar presence beside the one he needed to ensnare.  
  
It was an elf.  
  
Gathering his strength Morgoth attacked the elf's mind, successfully ensnaring him into his grasp. He would wait inside this elf and when he could would use the elf to his advantage, but not yet.  
  
*****  
  
Even as Morgoth sent out his mind link, the elves on Valinor had formed a council. It consisted of Lord Elrond, Celebrían, Celeborn, Galadriel, Glorfindel, Thranduil and his wife Arelia.  
  
They sat in a pavilion over looking the sea, which was sparkling in the distance. On the horizon they could see the towers of Numenor, but even looking at the upraised land they felt evil brushing through them.  
  
Morgoth was growing strong. He was getting ready for his assault upon Valinor.  
  
Elrond clasped his hands in front of him and held a parchment up. He read the ancient prophecies and then lowered the parchment and gazed round at his companions. "The time has now come for Morgoth to regain his strength. It now poses a threat to all of us, but most to the one who carries the power of Numenor within him. Morgoth is growing in his power as everyday goes by. We know he has sent forth the Great Knights to retrieve the bearer, and the Valar have sent Gandalf and Frodo to protect him and unite the Fellowship. If we are to aid them we must find the right solution. Morgoth threatens us all. In time he will come to Valinor and we will be forced to fight. Whether the Valar intervene or not I fear we have no hope in winning this war."  
  
"What can be done?" Thranduil asked. "If I could I would remain silent and wait. Wait till he makes the first strike."  
  
Galadriel shook her head, her shining blue eyes shining with the light of Valinor. She alone had seen the Two Trees of Valinor before Morgoth had poisoned them and taken away their light. "Nay, if we do that Melkor will descend upon us and destroy us with one swipe. I foresee that we will fight in a desperate battle, aiding those who will come to Valinor. There will be no escape for the bearer the next time Morgoth attacks him. Already his fate has been sealed. The moment Sauron was destroyed; I have known his fate. Such a sad parting we had, and yet knowing what was to come for him, I could not bear to let him know that his years as King would be short. Only his son can save him with the choices that he will be given if he succeeds on the road that is laid at his feet."  
  
Elrond nodded solemnly. His only daughter was the wife of the bearer and neither of them knew of their peril. The elf-lord could not bear to know that his daughter would soon die. But if her child proved himself then Arwen might not fall into shadow and would be saved from it. No matter how much he wanted to, Elrond could not go to his daughter's aid. It was impossible.  
  
"If Eldarion Elessar falls then all will be lost. He is the only one who possesses the power to what was foretold. Yet if he succeeds darkness will leave this world for good and no trouble will come to it. The hurts in the survivors will be strong and what they will all see could damage them beyond repair. If the bearer survives this he will be the one most affected. It will depend on how it all plays out in the end." Elrond said.  
  
His heart was clenching at the thought of Eldarion, his grandson, who he had never seen but had kept a constant watch on from the moment the child had been born.  
  
"I suggest," Glorfindel began, "that we should send out an army to intercept Morgoth when all his made clear to us. The Lady Galadriel knows what is to come. If we organise elves to make ready for battle they will do so under the direction of the Lady. They will not hesitate her advice. However we must know where the Fellowship stands in all this before we strike."  
  
"That," the Lady Galadriel said, "is what I had in mind. Right now I can see Gondor in my mind's eye. The bearer and Queen Arwen are together; the Fellowship is guarding them under the direction of Gandalf. Eldarion is troubled by a dream. It has begun. The dream has set in motion for what is to come. The dream holds the key to what the Prince must do. We will be ready for battle when they leave the shores of this world."  
  
"It is inevitable then? Of King Elessar's capture? He will have to be taken?" Thranduil asked. Having known Elessar has a young man, the former elf King of Mirkwood held a deep respect for him. He had been astounded that this simple Ranger from the North had become King of two of the largest realms in Middle-Earth, and atop of all that he was also the bearer. If he had known then that this Ranger had been that he would have lent out his soldiers to protect the young man from the dangers in the world, however it was too late now. The fact that his son was part of the Fellowship troubled him. It meant that Legolas would soon be coming to Numenor, and Thranduil would have to fight for his son's survival by distracting the enemy. Something that he was against.  
  
Glorfindel answered before any others. "In order to set in motion the events of what is to come, Morgoth will have to capture Elessar. In order to defeat Morgoth we must allow him to regain his strength and at the moment where he will be weakest is when he is about to regain the rest of his power. It will be here that Eldarion will be able to destroy Morgoth, but only if he so chooses. In those few seconds he will have to choose. From that point the Lady Galadriel can no longer see ahead. She can see two possible futures but which one will occur? Once again, it is the choice of one person that determines the fate of us all."  
  
"Then," Celebrían said, speaking for the first time, "let us pray that Eldarion will choose the right path."  
  
*****  
  
In due course the many elves on Valinor had been alerted to the decision made by the council, and yet for all their wisdom, some still rebelled against them, believing it to be wrong of them to fight for Middle-Earth, even though it was Valinor that was threatened by the evil of Morgoth.  
  
After much argument the elves finally conceded to the voice of the Lady Galadriel. Soon, elves were lining up on the shores of Valinor ready to launch their assault of Numenor, when word came to them from Galadriel.  
  
Boats had to be made from the most skilled of elves with wood and soon great sails could be seen from the mountains on Valinor. The elves were no longer happy. The prospect of going to war weighed heavily on their hearts and took all gladness from them.  
  
Yet they knew they could not escape the fate that was before them. It seemed that whatever they did Morgoth would eventually attack them, and they would be forced to fight. It was better to fight now then wait for the storm to brew.  
  
Word from Galadriel had told them the storm was brewing in Middle-Earth, yet no one was affected yet, save those of the Fellowship and the ones closest to them.  
  
But did they really want to sacrifice their lives for the peoples of Middle- Earth again?  
  
No, not really, but there was no hope in changing the future or the fate of their kindred. They had to fight to give the 'one' time to complete his task, and even the elves had no idea of what his task was.  
  
Each elf said farewell to loved ones and bid each fortune. Soon the shores of Valinor would be empty and ships would sail away but not until the signal was sent.  
  
Every second of every day a lone elf watched from a great tower built on Valinor waiting for the signal to come.  
  
Almost two days later the signal came. The signal was to consist of Gandalf's magic as he sent up a firework, seen from long distances. Because of the urgency of the matter, only elves would be able to notice the signal being sent. Though it had been sent from Minas Tirith the signal was loud and clear. A great BOOM was heard as it exploded, sending chemicals into the sky. Another firework followed souring into the air and exploding.  
  
The elf – Celebrindal – shouted below him to his comrade. "The signal! The signal! It has happened!"  
  
His comrade nodded and rushed to find the elves of the council. The seven members were waiting patiently on the balcony when the elf came running up.  
  
"Celebrindal has seen two fireworks sent into the sky. It has happened what you most feared."  
  
"Then all depends now on Eldarion," Galadriel said, closing her eyes. She was seeing something. "Elessar is being taken into Shadow. He has not yet left Middle-Earth. It will be some days before he reaches Numenor. Another signal will come when the Fellowship are nearing Numenor. Then we must set sail."  
  
She turned to the elf that watched this with some curiosity. "Tell your friend he must look for another signal. As I said, it will be some days before we need to set out."  
  
The elf nodded and went on his errand.  
  
Elrond had been dreading this moment since hearing of Morgoth's escape; dreading it so deeply he feared for the survival of his line. In his heart he could feel Arwen's anguish, his daughter's heart was breaking. And he was not there to help her.  
  
Only her brothers, wherever they were.  
  
*****  
  
(A few hours before Gandalf sends the signal to Valinor)  
  
Elladan stumbled in his step, yet he prevented himself from falling. An agonising pain seemed to rip through his head. Blinking repeatedly he fought to remain in control. His body was not responding to him. The elf struggled with the unseen force. His whole body dropped to the ground as the dark force inside him wrenched control.  
  
//You're mine little elf. You will do my bidding!//  
  
"No!" Elladan shouted.  
  
//Do not struggle. It will make possessing you much easier.//  
  
Even though Elladan had felt something there earlier he had done nothing to fight against it believing it to be his imagination. Aragorn had commented on his strange reaction in those few moments.  
  
The elf writhed on the ground but it was no use. He could not fight against what evil possessed him. He and Elrohir had only been in Minas Tirith for an hour. But because he thought himself to be safe Elladan had done nothing to prevent evil from taking its hold over him.  
  
His mind was becoming cloudy and commends from the evil was shifting through him.  
  
//Go to the King. Take him to the 'Labyrinth' in the city. Trap him. You will not like the consequences if you so fail me. If you have to force him to go, render him unconscious. My Knights will not attack you until he is in the Labyrinth. Go, my young elf, do my bidding.//  
  
Elladan could do nothing as he carried out his captor's commands.  
  
TBC  
  
Well an evil Elladan? Could get interesting. Chapter 6: The Labyrinth is up next on Saturday. We have some action for those who have requested it.  
  
IMPORTANT INFORMATION REGARDING THIS STORY!!  
  
I thought that I'd point this out for those who may be unclear and have not read the Silmarillion or have read it. This story has no relation to the Silmarillion apart from the fact it has Morgoth in it. The rest of this story: the prophecy; the Numenorean power; Eldarion/Aragorn's connection to it are all part of my plot line that I have created. I do not mean to sound rude (it could be that I've read a few reviews wrongly and got the wrong impression!) but I thought it fair to just explain that tiny bit of info about Of Melkor and Telcontar!  
  
Namárië for now! 


	6. The Labyrinth

A/N) Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! They mean a lot to me! This chapter goes back in time to before the meeting of the Council in Valinor. We now find out what Elladan does and is forced to do! I hope you like it!  
  
~Chapter 6~  
~The Labyrinth~  
  
Aragorn was held inside the castle against his will. Confined to his office and the bottom levels of the castle, the King spent most of the day researching in Gondor's history of Numenor to see if anything had ever been written about this prophecy. Naturally nothing had been found.  
  
As usual Tiniwiel and Anawiel were in the library correcting mistakes and so forth. Aragorn had to admire his daughters. It was not everyday you saw 2 ten-year olds rewriting history.  
  
He sat in a corner reading a large, leather-bound book which had been written in by Anawiel as at the beginning of the book she had written in perfect handwriting the following words: PRINCESS ANAWIEL, DAUGHTER OF KING ELESSAR AND QUEEN ARWEN PROOF-READ THIS BOOK IN THE YEAR 23, MID-SUMMER'S DAY.  
  
He could not find anything that would help him in his endeavor. He held the book awkwardly with his legs while attempting to turn the page. His right hand was still numb yet every now and again he could feel sensations running through it.  
  
Finally he managed it and resumed reading.  
  
A commotion broke out and he looked up, and saw Anawiel and Tiniwiel hug Elladan as he stepped into the library. Carefully closing the book, the King of Gondor rose from his chair and greeted the elf.  
  
"Elladan. It is good to see you once more. Have you found out anything?" he had asked Elladan to go and search out information on the Knight's whereabouts.  
  
"You must go to the Labyrinth." The elf said.  
  
Aragorn looked uneasy as he studied his brother's eyes. "Are you alright, gwador-nin?"  
  
Without warning Elladan attacked Aragorn pushing him to the floor and pinning him. "You will come with me."  
  
The two girls shrank back unable to comprehend with what was happening.  
  
Aragorn heard the vile tone Elladan used and realised he was not himself. As he was pulled to his feet, the King kicked out tripping up Elladan and dropping the elf to the floor. Gaining his feet Aragorn clumsily pulled his sword from its sheath, now resting on his right side instead of left. Holding the blade awkwardly in his left, he held the sword up as the elf got to his feet.  
  
The first thing he noticed was the colour of the elf's eyes. They were flaming red. Elladan attacked him again hitting him in the jaw and sending the man backwards.  
  
The blow to his jaw knocked Aragorn senseless for a few seconds. In that space of time Elladan wrenched the sword from Aragorn's hand and threw it across the room. It clattered next to the girls.  
  
Hauled roughly to his feet the King felt a dagger resting on his back. He stilled his movements as Elladan wrapped an arm around him, keeping him still.  
  
"You will do as I say or I'll skewer you right here, and your daughters will follow."  
  
There was a chance to escape before they reached the Labyrinth. Besides, the man who ran it would not allow his King to be trapped in that abominable place, would he?  
  
"Fine." Aragorn said. He would go along with it for now.  
  
All the while Anawiel and Tiniwiel crouched, shivering behind the chair, not knowing of what had just occurred and why.  
  
*****  
  
Eldarion watched with some concern from the second floor of the library hidden behind a stack of shelves and watching quietly. His eyes widened in shock as he watched the exchange take place below him. Having seen Elladan writhe on the floor moments before and hearing him shout 'no', the young Prince had been sure that the elf was not joking. He had followed the elf to the library and quickly slipping, silently as possible up the stairs, watched from above.  
  
His father's submission meant one thing: he was reluctant to harm someone he trusted and loved as a brother. As they left Eldarion followed slipping down the steps. He collected Anduril from its position on the floor and looking at his two sisters told them to go to Arwen and explain to her what had just happened.  
  
"Tell her that I'm going to follow them."  
  
Tiniwiel nodded. Gripping her twin's hand the two girls ran off up into the higher chambers of the castle where Arwen resided during the day; Eldarion peeled off in the other direction.  
  
As he ran he went past guards that were slumped against the wall blood pouring from their bodies. Nausea ran through his stomach and he realised that Elladan had killed these men. Possibly because they had stopped him from leaving the palace?  
  
Praying his sorrow to those of the dead soldiers family, he resolved to prevent anything from happening to his father, not while he lived!  
  
It did not occur to the boy that he should gain the aid of Gandalf who any other of the seasoned warriors in the city. He thought he could handle it himself.  
  
Running out into the street Eldarion made his way through the immense crowds making his way down the city. Ever more he looked out for Elladan and Aragorn, and then, as he turned a corner he spotted them: Elladan walking right behind the King but careful not to reveal his true purpose.  
  
Where were they going?  
  
Gritting his teeth and preparing himself for the fight that was to come, Eldarion pursued.  
  
*****  
  
With the knife boring into his back Aragorn had no choice but to obey Elladan's commands. There was no point in talking to him because the elf would not listen, as long as whatever had possessed him – the King had a good suspicion it was Morgoth – it would be impossible to communicate with the elf.  
  
As they passed several guards, his soldiers attempted to accompany them but Elladan refused to allow them to. Persisting at every turn the elf finally let his anger fly and chanted something in the dark tongue causing shivers to descend upon the King. The soldiers were flung through the air and crashed into the side of the wall. They were dead.  
  
Aragorn was right: It was not Elladan it was Morgoth. Suddenly very afraid Aragorn pulled away only to be pulled back as the elf moved fast and grabbed his arms holding him tightly.  
  
"I told you heir of Numenor that I would kill you and your daughters if you persist to annoy me. Tell me, do you wish for me to slaughter everyone you love, and I will do so in front of you before I take what I want from you."  
  
Aragorn gritted his teeth. If anyone saw him they would've seen him seething yet no one was around save for the dead guards slumped against the wall. He could not risk his family in anyway. In fact he hoped someone to see the prediction he was in and get some aid from Gandalf instead of attempting rescue on their own.  
  
The King of Gondor and Arnor did not speak and Morgoth took that as submission and roughly ordered the elf to continue towards the Labyrinth.  
  
Soon they came out from the house and the elf moved in closer to the man so the dagger could not be seen that was still resting on his back.  
  
"Follow the road to the Labyrinth." He ordered coldly. "And make sure no one thinks this is suspicious."  
  
Aragorn trudged the road reluctantly trying his best to smile. A few people looked in his direction but none approached him. He wished someone would stop so he could pull away. He knew that Morgoth wouldn't hesitate in killing any innocent bystander that got in the way of his prize. No matter how much Aragorn wished he wasn't in this position, he realised in his heart he could not endanger his people.  
  
Descending to the third level, they eventually passed into a side alley and to a wooden door. It was behind this particular door that the labyrinth owner lived. He suspected that Morgoth would have control over the owner as well as Elladan now that he knew what the dark lord could do.  
  
The Labyrinth had been set up five years ago. It was a group of tunnels connected together under the city in a big cavern. There were two ways in reaching the Labyrinth. One was through the door he stood in front of, and the other was through a path that led out onto the Pelennor Fields. It was this entrance, Aragorn supposed the Knight's to use.  
  
The elf knocked on the door three times before it opened and pushing Aragorn inside stepped through the threshold of the building and closed the door.  
  
A man stood in the shadows and he was shaking, Aragorn noted. The man did not get a chance to say anything when Elladan demanded: "Where is the entrance to the Labyrinth? We do not have much time, someone is following us."  
  
Aragorn's heart skipped a bit. Who could be following them? Arwen? Gandalf? One of the hobbits?  
  
The man led them to a wooden, bolted door. He pulled out a key unlocked it and pulled back each bolt, then he turned the handle two times before finally pulling the door open.  
  
There was a musty smell coming from inside; the darkness came up to meet them.  
  
"There you go master elf." The man stuttered. "It is ready."  
  
"Be ready to close the door." Elladan warned in the cold, cruel voice of Morgoth.  
  
With out warning Aragorn found himself stumbling into the blackness. He tripped and fell to his knees. As he whirled round the door closed shutting him in blackness. His heart froze. Fear consumed him. Trapped alone in the dark with something hunting him was not good.  
  
Getting to his feet Aragorn found the side of the wall and stumbled along. His right hand was throbbing with pain. The wound on his shoulder was healing, yet his hand continued to throb mercilessly.  
  
If only he had weapon...  
  
"My dagger!" he whispered.  
  
Realisation dawned as he remembered that he had a very small dagger in the sole of his boot. Carefully he pulled it out and glanced around.  
  
A few torches had been lit at the side of the walls; only minimal light was given to him.  
  
Legolas and Gimli, during their frequent visits to the city, had been to the Labyrinth, and had even participated in one of the competitions. The aim of the game, according to them, was that a group of people were positioned at different intervals through the many corridors and they had to find shapes scattered throughout the maze and get them to the middle. Once that was accomplished you had to find the exit without being caught by the guards that were stationed throughout the Labyrinth.  
  
The scraping of claws could be heard in the distance. Aragorn froze in mid- step. Something was here and he had a good mind as to what it was.  
  
He came to the end of one of the corridors and it opened up onto three separate paths. He took the right one. It soon bent left and criss-crossed onto another path, which the King assumed to be the middle path.  
  
Confidence gained, Aragorn took twists and turns before finally coming to another door. It was different from the one he had entered through as it had only one bolt set across the frame. Yet before he could do anything he felt a great darkness come upon him. Shivering lightly in the dark the former Ranger turned, his eyes coming to rest upon the hideous beast of the Knight, and sat upon it was the Knight itself, holding forth its sword and the chains.  
  
The rasping voice echoed throughout the chamber. "Come with me heir of Numenor, and you'll not be harmed."  
  
"No," Aragorn gritted his teeth and raised the small dagger ready to fight if need be, "I'll never surrender myself to you!"  
  
"So be it." It hissed back.  
  
*****  
  
Eldarion had seen Elladan lead his father into the Labyrinth. He hated that place; hearing so many tales from Legolas and Gimli whenever they were in Minas Tirith. He held Anduril in his right hand tightly and advanced on the door. Without knocking, the young heir to the throne heaved against the door pushing it open and fell inside, right in front of Elladan.  
  
The elf's glinting eyes fell on the form of the Prince. Inside his mind Morgoth's glee greatened, but the part that still belonged to the elf, grew stronger as he realised that his captor intended for his body to kill the young Prince. He could not allow that! He would not be forced to do this deed!  
  
Eldarion struggled to his feet grasping his father's sword. He prepared himself for the fight that was to come.  
  
In moments Elladan attacked him, and the young man was forced to parry each blow with accuracy and though inexperienced as he was Eldarion felt a great power surging through his veins as he blocked. Twisting out his foot he tripped up the elf catching him unawares and causing Elladan to fall and drop the sword. In one swift movement the Prince knocked the weapon astray.  
  
The tip of Anduril rested upon the downed elf's chest and Eldarion stood above him panting as he regained lost breath.  
  
"I have to admit boy you are more of a challenge then I thought!" Morgoth spoke through Elladan.  
  
"I am not as weak as you think I'm to be." Eldarion hissed in defence. "Where is he? Where is my father?"  
  
Morgoth laughed, the chilly sound of the laughter settled down the boy's bones. "He is in the Labyrinth. Even now he is fighting against my Knight. You cannot prevent it boy so why even try?"  
  
"I will not allow you to get my father. I will die trying!" the Prince replied spitting, "Open the door and let me through!" he commanded to the man hiding in the shadows.  
  
Obediently the man once again unlocked the door and Eldarion stepped through.  
  
Seeing an opportunity Morgoth commanded Elladan to retrieve his dagger, and struggling, he forcefully made the elf follow the boy into the darkness of the Labyrinth.  
*****  
  
Aragorn was tiring. His movements were sluggish compared to the graceful ones of the Knight. Behind the Knight the creature stood watching the fight with anticipation. Aragorn ducked a swing aimed at his head, rolling away and gaining his feet. His dagger had proven useless against his opponent. The only two options he had left were to either surrender or continue evading the Knight as best he could.  
  
And he had no intention of surrendering.  
  
"Why do you try to escape, heir of Numenor? No matter how many times you try, we'll never stop hunting you. So why? Why evade us? It is your destiny to come with us." The Knight hissed in vain effort to distract the man.  
  
"As I said before, I will not allow myself to be taken to your master, so he can do whatever he wants to me!" Aragorn replied leaping forward, knowing already that his attack was pointless.  
  
Yet as he came in contact the Knight lashed out knocking the dagger from Aragorn's left hand. It skittered across the floor.  
  
Surprised by the sudden movement Aragorn stood there helpless and weaponless. In a few seconds the Knight lashed out hitting Aragorn across the face and slamming him back against the door. The King slumped to the ground blackness threatening to overcome him.  
  
However the Knight had not yet finished with him.  
  
Raising its gloved hand it pointed at the slumped man and chanted a few words in a dark language.  
  
Immense pain shot from his healing shoulder wound right down to his numb hand. Terrible pain shot around his palm and through his fingers making him tremble. His entire hand shook as agony swept through his nerves. The effort of not crying out caused him to curl himself up into a ball, placing his pain-filled hand against his chest, in an attempt to ward off the pain.  
  
Finally the agony subsided and he lay there trembling in a heap. His face was wet with respiration. Tears lay at the corners of his eyes and he vowed to not let them fall. His hand finally stopped ringing and the numbness returned. Obviously this Knight had the power to inflict pain through a wound it had made and was able to cause numbness. Gandalf had been partly correct when he assumed that the numbness of his hand would make him easier to capture later on.  
  
The Knight stepped forward and using the chains in one hand commanded them to wrap themselves around his captive. This time the Knight made no mistakes, making sure that the binds wound round the man's arms and wrists as well as his legs and ankles.  
  
A low, cruel laughter escaped the Knight's lips. Reaching down with a gloved hand the Knight grabbed Aragorn by the chin and looked at him in the eyes. "That is just the beginning of your agony heir of Numenor. There is more to come."  
  
Aragorn tried to pull back as the Knight held him but failed to escape the touch. For the first time in many years Aragorn was truly afraid.  
  
Then Aragorn's opponent roughly pulled him across the floor and loaded him onto its steed. The beast roared, its voice rocking the walls and bringing part of its ceiling down. With a swipe of its claw the beast crushed the door and brought stones down, allowing it to pass through into the passage leading under the city and into the Pelennor Fields.  
  
He did not think that anyone knew of his fate. Neither did he ever find out in the following days that his son had been fighting for him. He believed himself to be abandoned.  
  
*****  
  
The young Prince fell to his knees as a loud roar shook the cavern. Stone crushed to the floor and he had to roll to avoid the falling debris. Yet even as he gained his feet something rushed him knocking him face first to the floor again.  
  
Twisting around, Eldarion saw Elladan standing over him dagger in hand.  
  
"You are too late boy," the elf mocked. The dark tone of Morgoth sounded evil and rusty in the passage around them. "That signal is to say that my servants have taken the bearer. I cannot allow you to stop me a second time." With this Morgoth commanded the elf to attack.  
  
Surprised by the speed Eldarion was not quick enough to block and received a cut down his cheek. He gasped in shock and pain. He cupped his hand on his cheek and then wiped away the blood.  
  
Anger spurred him on then and Eldarion fought forcing the elf back and never giving him a chance at defending himself. Soon he had the elf backed against a wall but he could not bring himself to do harm onto the elf, his uncle.  
  
At the same time as Eldarion hesitated, Morgoth loosened his mind grip on the elf, speaking to him and thanking him for his assistance before finally releasing him. Pushed by an invisible force Elladan fell forward, nearly onto the tip of Anduril but Eldarion pulled it back in time. He caught the elf.  
  
"Uncle? Uncle? Is it you?" he asked attentively.  
  
Elladan nodded sudden tears clouding his vision. "I'm sorry. I was unawares when he took me. I tried but I failed. He was right about Aragorn. It is too late. Aragorn is gone; he has been taken from this place by the creature."  
  
Eldarion bowed his head. "How do you know?"  
  
"In my mind, trapped, I could see what was happening to Aragorn. He fought but something overcame him, caused him pain. He was taken. Also I feel my sister's pain. She knows now of Aragorn's fate. The family has been torn apart."  
  
Then the elf slipped into unconsciousness as exhaustion overtook his wearied body.  
  
*****  
  
Arwen felt her heart torn as she witnessed a vision coming to her mind's eye. She blinked several times before realising that what she just saw was real and that it had happened what she'd most feared. Her daughters Anawiel and Tiniwiel had come to her of news what had happened in the library, yet the Queen had hoped that Eldarion could save Aragorn.  
  
"Aragorn." She whispered her body trembling.  
  
Gandalf look up sharply. He, Faramir and the hobbits were sat talking about the Shire when the wizard saw Arwen trembling. "Arwen?"  
  
She turned crystal eyes on the wizard. "Aragorn," she said again, "He's gone."  
  
As she spoke two guards came rushing in. Their eyes shone with fear. "My Lady! We have urgent news!"  
  
Arwen nodded her will for them to continue.  
  
The soldier who had spoken before took a deep breath. "We've received word from the Prince that the King was attacked and taken. There are six guards that have been murdered in the hallways."  
  
"Leave us." Gandalf commanded and with a nod from Arwen the guards exited.  
  
"He's gone." Arwen said fear shaking her body. "I don't want to end it this way."  
  
"We won't." Faramir said, "We'll get him back. I promise you."  
  
"We must call council." Gandalf said, "but first I will send a signal to Valinor. A signal that they will see no matter how far away we are from the sea. It will stretch far and wide. Faramir, I want the Fellowship assembled here by the time I come back. Also you and the Lady Éowyn are welcome, as is Prince Eldarion and the sons of Elrond."  
  
Faramir bowed and left the room in search of the others.  
  
Gandalf pulled Arwen into a hug. "Do not worry, daughter of Elrond, I will not allow your husband to die this way, not if I can help it."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
TBC  
  
I actually think this chapter was a bit silly. But is it is I hope you tell me and I'll correct it if you give me suitable ideas! Chapter 7 will be uploaded on Wednesday. Namárië! 


	7. A Journey into Darkness

****

Thanks for the reviews. They've been a real treat. 

If you like humor/parody, check out my _The LOTR Characters Interview at a SUPERMARKET_. 

Hopefully this chapter is not too confusing. Unfortunately the twins do not make another appearance in this fic. Once Elladan is better and recovered he and Elrohir will just fade into the background. Sorry for those who are fans of the twins. I just don't think they are suited to the progression of this fic. Enjoy! 

_________________________________________________________________

~**Chapter 7~**

~A Journey into Darkness~

Gandalf met Eldarion at the doors to the great hall. The healer had tended the cut on his cheek, and Elladan remained in the healer's wing with Elrohir at his side. He had changed into a pair of loose fitting trousers, and shirt with a sheath that held Anduril wrapped round his side. 

The White Wizard led the boy through the door and pointed to a seat that was situated next to his mother and Frodo Baggins. Everyone that had been summoned was in attendance apart from the twins. Elladan was still suffering from what had happened to him and was unable to attend the meeting. Elrohir hadn't wanted to go without his twin there and elected to remain beside him and have Eldarion report to them once the meeting was finished. 

Everyone was seated in a circle, with Arwen, Eldarion, Faramir and Gandalf sitting in the most elegant of chairs. The others were situated around them forming the rest of the tightly composed circle. Royal guards were posted inside the hall but only at the doors so most of the conversation that was to be held was not heard. 

Once everyone had been seated Gandalf stood from his place and walked to the centre of the circle, turning and looking everyone in the eye before finally resting on the gazes of both Arwen and Eldarion. The young man held his mother's hand, and the Queen seemed so fragile that the wizard was sure she'd fall and shatter into tiny little pieces of glass. 

"You all know why you have been called here." Gandalf said, his tone ringing high in the hall, and everyone's eyes turned towards him. "The enemy has struck again but this time using simple folk as his servants. Elladan Elrondion was possessed for a time by Morgoth. Before the attack Morgoth convinced Elladan to go to the Labyrinth and ask the owner Marquade to detain the King in his little Labyrinth tunnels. He of course was threatened and had no choice in the matter. He complied. Shortly thereafter Elladan attacked Aragorn. Unable to defend adequately against an elf being possessed by a dark lord Aragorn was overpowered and taken to the Labyrinth. There he was captured by the Knights and borne towards the harbour. Even if I had left I would not have been able to free Aragorn this time. The Knights would keep a vigilant outlook for me. Yet we still have time to act before fate meets him." 

He paused before adding: "I have sent out a signal to Valinor using a special firework that has the ability to be seen by the elves. It's light travels fast and over long distances. The signal will have reached Valinor by now. The elves will be alerted to what has happened; in fact the Lady Galadriel had already foreseen this danger. We could not forestall it either. In response to my signal the elves should begin building ships and forging new weapons for they will go to war on Numenor." 

"What about the Valar? Will they do nothing?" Arwen asked her voice shaking. "Will they not aid us?" 

Gandalf shook his head. "They know of what had occurred but they no longer wish to be part of this world. Yes, they protect those of the line of Numenor because of Luthien and Beren, for their line shall never end, but they have chosen to not mix into the affairs of others. Middle-Earth is ours to protect. The Valar cannot always be there to aid us. I am a messenger of the Valar; one who does their bidding. I came here to aid them; and in a way part of the Valar have come here as well, for I am a part of them. Arwen, the Valar do aid us but not in visible or physical ways. They will ensure Aragorn survives this. They know what will happen to the line of Beren and Luthien if he should die. They would not go back on their promise to her." 

"I suppose not." Arwen said sadly. "My family has been torn apart. All I want is him back." 

"It is not easy to watch someone you love suffer." Legolas responded. "If I could I would turn back the time to the First Age and ensure that Morgoth never rose in evil then nothing of this sort would have happened." 

"If only it was that possible." Commented the wizard. "But come we must discuss the best course of action!" 

Faramir stood from his seat hands held behind his back, clearing his throat he spoke in a clear and well-mannered voice, speaking about an idea that was forming in his head even as he listened to the talk around him. "I will admit that this idea is neither brilliant or fool-proof but I do have an idea that could work if thought through properly." 

"Go on." Encouraged Gandalf and Eldarion. 

"I know that my other idea was a disaster so I don't expect you to take this idea but…" he took deep breaths, "here goes. There was a Fellowship of the Ring during the War, right? So I thought why not a company of people willing to go to Numenor, and fight Morgoth or attempt to retrieve Lord Elessar from him. I know its folly but it's a thought." 

"That, Prince of Ithilien, was exactly what I was looking for," Gandalf said, "the assemble of another Fellowship willing to go to Numenor and fight against Morgoth. To retrieve the bearer is folly. Morgoth will never let him go. But an attempt to defeat him is not out of the question." 

"But who would go?" Éowyn asked. "We cannot ask those who have risked their lives before to do so again not when they have families to look after." 

"No we cannot." Gandalf said. "However I will go; anyone wishing to come should stand." 

Before his mother could prevent him, Eldarion stood and unsheathed Anduril and laid it at Gandalf's feet bowing before him. "I lay this sword before you as I pledge myself to this quest. I do so for the sake of my family but most of all to my father." 

"I think, young Prince, that this task was meant for you. You will not follow me I will follow you. 

Then Frodo stood and walked towards Gandalf and the Prince. "I will come because I owe a debt to Strider for protecting me and renouncing the Ring when he had the chance to use it. To honour this debt I humbly swear to protect you, Eldarion, my Prince."

One by one the hobbits stood and announced that they would go with Eldarion. Then came Legolas and Gimli together who vowed to fight to the death for both Aragorn and Eldarion. Last of all came Faramir who pledged his services to the Prince. 

So it came to be that another Fellowship of Nine was assembled in the Year 25 of the Fourth Age. Yet the events to come were to be one of the treacherous times that sixteen-year-old Eldarion would be forced to live and survive through. 

*****

There was not much to do before the Fellowship was due to depart. Word had got round the city that the King was a prisoner in the North but no one knew of his true fate except for the Fellowship. They did not wish to alarm the citizens of Minas Tirith of the possible threat of Morgoth. However messages soon spread saying that the remaining members of the Fellowship had united and with two added additions (Eldarion and Faramir) were to set out to the North and attempt a rescue. 

Of course many thought this to be foolhardy and a pointless waste of time, yet they admired the fact that they were willing to tread through the wildness to find their King. However that was not what Gandalf was planning. 

The wizard knew that Aragorn had been taken to the Orcs in the harbour and so he had elected to follow the river round to the edge of Middle-Earth. There he hoped to find Cirdan waiting for him in a boat. From there Gandalf would not say. 

It was in the early morning that they set off, as they didn't want their direction noted by the inhabitants of the city. Arwen and her daughters with Éowyn came to say farewell to them. None of the Princesses truly new what was going on but they could tell that something of great importance was about to happen. Tears flowed down Ancalimé's cheeks, as she was the only one old enough to understand what was happening. She hugged her elder brother wishing him good luck. 

Eldarion carried Anduril hoping to return it to his father when they found him; but he also carried his father's dagger, one that the King had given the Prince on his thirteenth birthday. He tried to shake of the warning in his heart but he could not rid his head of the images of his dream that he'd had not only few nights ago. The image of his father's face as he killed him was too much. He wished it to fade away. 

At last the Fellowship was ready to leave. Goodbyes had been said and tears had been shone. Then the company departed; Gandalf leading the way out of the city and so out onto the Pelennor Fields and down towards Osgiliath to the River. 

Their pace was fast and swift and it took the company no less then ten minutes to cross the distance to Osgiliath. A garrison of Rangers stood on guard in the city watching the rivers edge. 

The Orcs boats had been hidden further up the stream from watcher's view so technically no one in Osgiliath had known of the Orcs presence. They passed through the city with relative ease only stopping to send one of the soldiers on a small errand to the White City to alert Arwen and Éowyn of the fact that they had reached Osgiliath and were passing out from the city and towards the river and to also wish them well and to rule the kingdom with honour and dignity. 

With that Gandalf led the Fellowship down a small track towards the harbour, the very some track that he had followed a few nights back when Aragorn had received the wound to his shoulder. 

Coming to the harbour they found recent tracks showing the converging of Orcs and a rather large beast. Frodo found a small piece of clothing, and was quickly identified by Eldarion as a piece of his father's cloak. 

"An attempt at escape?" Legolas asked. 

Gandalf frowned stroking his beard. "No not an escape attempt. Possibly rivalry between the Orc clans over who gets custody of the prisoner. Signs point to the fact that there was something amiss here."

"Mithrandir!" Faramir stood over two Orcs bodies. Both Orcs had been stabbed to death. "You may be right about the rivalry." 

"Why fight over the custody of a prisoner?" Eldarion asked. Young and inexperienced as he was the young Prince didn't know much about the tactics of Orcs and what they usually did to those unlucky enough to become their captives. 

"They wanted blood spilt. Something interesting to do on the journey or otherwise they'd rebel." Gimli answered. 

Eldarion's face paled and he felt sick inside. "Beasts to do such things." 

"I do not think that the Orcs would be allowed to harm Aragorn. The Knights would not allow any harm to befall their special guest would they?" 

"I suppose so." 

"Then we must hope that no pain is in store for Aragorn before he comes to Numenor." Gandalf murmured mostly to himself. 

Scouting out the area the Fellowship soon started the track up the river that would eventually lead them to the sea. Every step they took led Eldarion towards his destiny. 

*****

The last few hours had gone by in a blur for Aragorn. The beast had emerged from the path out on the Pelennor Fields and swiftly taken flight. Barely five minutes had gone by when Aragorn found himself in the hands of the Orcs being man-handled towards the boats. Before he had even been brought to the ramp a scuffle had broken out among the tribes. 

In the assuring mess Aragorn had determined that one group of Orcs wanted custody of him while another wanted him too. He supposed it was because they wanted blood spilt yet he was unsure with his prediction. The two Orc leaders had broken up into a fight after shouting in their hideous language, though by the looks both of them were giving him, Aragorn realised the argument was about him. 

In the end another two Orcs had attacked the other and so a brawl had started. In the midst of this Aragorn had been forgotten by the Orcs and the Knight. The Orcs it seemed were not terrified of the Knight, and perhaps had some power over it. 

Taking a chance Aragorn had decided to try and wiggle away. His endeavor failed when he was caught by three Orcs who stomped their heavy feet on his back and prevented his wiggling movement. With his hands and arms and legs and ankles securely bound by the chains he had no hope of escaping. 

A few minutes later the fight had broken up and two Orcs could be seen dead on the earth. The Captains. It was quickly decided that Aragorn would become a 'guest' on the Knight's boat. The King had to wonder why the Knight would choose to journey on a boat instead by flight yet he never found out. 

Retrieved by the Knight – it didn't trust the Orcs – Aragorn's ankles and legs were free. It hissed in his ear as the Knight pulled him to his feet. "Move _your highness_!" the title was a slur. 

The Knight led Aragorn deep down into the bowels of the boat and into a small musty-smelling room, which he could only gather to be his cell. Orcs held him as the Knight removed the chains. Then the Orcs roughly forced onto him binders of steel that wrapped round his wrists and ankles, trapping him against the wall, unable to move. The position he was in was uncomfortable. His arms had been forced above his head and chained with the binders and he could not move them down. His ankles were relatively the same, so he was forced to stand chained to the wall, unable to move into a more comfy position. But what surprised him most was the collar that the Orcs fastened round his neck. This made sure his head was held in one position only. He could not turn and was forced to look at the Knight as it checked each restrain. 

Finally all was done and the Knight straightened from his task. A cold shiver whipped its way up the King's back. 

"Do not worry heir of Numenor. You shall not be harmed tonight though if you cause trouble I will rethink my promise to hand you over unharmed." 

Aragorn did not reply only looked stonily ahead. The Knight laughed and it seemed that a cold wind was flying through the air. Aragorn trembled lightly and he wished fervently that he were beside Arwen, snuggling up to her. 

Once the Knight had left him alone, the former Ranger had taken to dreaming of Arwen and thinking of her. It was folly to attempt escape; besides he couldn't anyway, the bindings were too tight and held him securely. There was no escape for him that night. 

He gently fell into an uneasy sleep. 

As he woke a few hours later he found the boat rocking and the sounds of angry voices reaching his ears. He tried to fathom what they were saying but he could not. 

As he waited the voices became clearer; they were coming closer. A gut feeling fell into his stomach as he could hear what the foul Orcs were saying. They spoke of him. Once more he was the object of their attention. 

__

//Probably bickering over what to do with me// he thought. 

The door to his cell opened and in stepped two filthy, dishevelled looking Orcs. At their waist two scimitars could be seen either side of them. The Orc's gazes fell on him and Aragorn couldn't help feeling rather afraid. He kept his face straight as they approached, not wanting them to see his fear. 

Thankfully they did not notice. 

One of the Orcs pulled out a shiny key. Stepping up to the King the Orc looked him in the eye declaring: "Now, the master wishes to see you. If you do not co-operate with us and come peacefully we will be allowed to harm you in anyway we wish. And believe me we will make you cry in pain." 

__

//Not much of a threat// Aragorn thought. _//Yet he has a point. I dare not rebel. I do not wish to harm my loved ones//_

He was aware that Morgoth's threat through Elladan about killing his family could still be done. He did not wish for death to find his children so soon in their young lives. Their life on Middle-Earth had barely begun. 

He waited patiently as the Orc released the chains. The other Orc watched waiting for the chance to grab him if Aragorn was to make a move to escape. 

__

//Perhaps when I was young I would've attempted a foolhardy escape. It will be impossible to get off this boat anyway//

Once free the other Orc produced rope and tied his hands in front of him, cutting off the circulation. Within minutes his hands would be numb. The Orcs grabbed his arms and pulled him along the corridors until finally they came to the deck. 

Aragorn was thrown to the deck in front of the Knight. In the sky the shriek of its steed could be heard. He carefully pulled himself to his knees and asked himself 'how am I to see the master if we are not in Numenor?'. From what he could gather the boat was still in Middle-Earth for familiar territory surrounded him. 

"You are wondering how you can meet my master if we are not at Numenor?" the Knight asked, its voice cold. 

"Yes," Aragorn whispered surprised. 

"The mind link he did to the elf. He intended it for you but you were too strong. Now with darkness raging within your wound ***and*** that you are in my care he can speak to you whenever he so wishes. And now he will." 

Aragorn had barely a moment to register what the Knight said before overwhelming agony reached into his mind. Before he realised it his voice echoed out in a scream. He crumpled to a heap at the Knight's feet. 

Through his agony he heard the taunting voice of his captor: Morgoth. It was cruel as he laid there, pain whipping through his body at different intervals, with Morgoth's voice in his head. 

If only he knew what his pain was doing to Frodo and Arwen, perhaps he would fight, but his strength was spent, and eventually he knew no more as he faded into unconsciousness. 

*****

Frodo stumbled in his step as pain blossomed in his shoulder where the Witch-King had stabbed him in the shoulder so many years ago. A small cry escaped his throat. 

"Mister Frodo?" Sam asked grabbing hold of the hobbits shoulders and holding him tight. 

As he tried to speak, Frodo caught flashes of the Witch-King in his mind's eye and then the images faded to that of a man curled up in a ball, hands to his head, and crying in agony. "Stri…Stri…Strider." He managed. 

Eldarion glanced up at Gandalf. "Frodo? What is wrong?" the Prince asked. 

It was some minutes before Frodo's fit passed and he lifted his head from Sam's shoulder. His eyes were glazed with pain. "Memories of the past mingled with that of what is occurring now." 

"What did you see?" Gandalf asked, softly, his eyes concerned. "We must know." 

Frodo's eyes widened as he prepared himself to speak. "I saw a boat. I saw Strider. He was in pain; my shoulder hurt as he screamed. I do not know why. The agony was too much for me." 

"I see what is happening," Gandalf spoke, "Morgoth is beginning to make Aragorn weak so that it will be easy to extract the Numenorean Power from him. Frodo is connected to the darkness that Morgoth uses. The evil of the Witch-King resides in your shoulder wound, so whenever Morgoth uses his evil on someone you know and love; you will feel it, Frodo. The fits will get worse as we come closer to Numenor." He said. "Tell me do you know where they were?" 

"I saw the sea." Frodo answered. 

Gandalf nodded. Faramir said: "Then they have not yet left Middle-Earth?" 

"No. They will not do so for a few days. We have time to catch up to the boats. When we do we will decide in what to do." 

*****

Far off in Minas Tirith, Arwen felt her heart tear in two once more as she felt her loved ones pain. She fell to the floor and wept, not moving, not even when Éowyn pleaded her to. All Arwen wanted was her husband back, safe in her arms.

****

TBC

**__**

Well what do you think? Was it good? Chapter 8 will be up on Saturday! Namárië! 


	8. The Consequences of Choices

****

Thanks for the reviews! Well, things are starting to get more urgent in this chapter, and – hopefully – the plot is racing forward! Aragorn speaks to Morgoth; Frodo has another attack; Gandalf uses his magic to do something for Eldarion and Merry gives Gondor's Prince some advice! Enjoy! 

~Chapter 8~

~The Consequences of Choices~

The blinding agony that suddenly swept through his body was enough to send his mind screaming outwards. Aragorn held his head tightly in his hands trying in a vain attempt to block out the pain that seemed to grow and spread to his shoulder wound. He had forgotten about the Orcs and the Knight; all he concentrated on was the immense pain building within him as he curled up. 

Then he heard a voice inside his head, and knew without guessing that it was Morgoth. 

__

//You are mine Elessar. Do not think you can escape your fate// 

Morgoth's voice was commanding and powerful, ringing in his ears, making him flinch. He could not keep the voice from his head. 

__

//What do you want?// Aragorn asked, though he already knew the purpose of his capture he wanted clarification from Morgoth himself. 

The return answer only seemed to frighten the King more. _//I want your soul// _

Whether or not he had heard him right Aragorn did not understand. What did Morgoth mean by 'want your soul'? Perhaps he meant the power that Aragorn carried. 

Though he had not spoken aloud in his mind, Aragorn found that Morgoth replied to his question. It was as if he could read all what the King thought! 

__

//Your soul is what carries my power. It is what makes you who you are. Different from all the others of the pitiful race of men. It is not the elven blood that helps you in your endeavors; it is my power residing within the heart of your soul// Morgoth echoed back. 

For a moment the pain died down and Aragorn felt a sense of bliss flying through his body. His peace was broken as a stroke of pain crept through him causing him to arch his back and scream aloud. 

Cruel laughter stretched to his mind as he lay trembling as his body and mind was assaulted. //_If you cannot take this, heir of Numenor, how will you be able to survive when you are brought before me? This is just a minuet bit of pain. There will be more to come// _

Aragorn chose to ignore Morgoth and instead formed a question. _//Do I have elven blood? And will I die?// _he realised the last question was a stupid one but he had to know.

Silence followed and the King was left to wonder whether Morgoth would reply, but just as he thought that, Morgoth's voice echoed into his mind as well as a stab of pain. 

__

//You have small amounts of elven blood but it is so diluted it is of little use to you now, except to stop you from aging so quickly as other men. As for your death, it will depend on whether your soul can take having a part of it ripped away. If not then you'll die instantly, however if you do, you'll be mine//

Aragorn gulped. He did not wish for that fate; to be Morgoth's slave. _//I'd rather die then become your slave!// _he retorted. 

__

//You may not have a choice Elessar// 

__

//I'll die before you can snare me as your own! If I could I would turn back time and stop you from making this prophecy!// Even as he thought these words Aragorn realised with an overwhelming dread that what he had said would be likely to anger Morgoth. 

__

//You'll pay for that heir of Numenor!// 

Aragorn felt a tingling sensation through his body and then his senses exploded in a world of pain. He curled up so small and tried to prevent a scream but that failed, and his voice echoed out, and all those that heard the sound of his scream, shrank together to hide the horrific sound from their ears. 

For many minutes his agony continued and he called out to anyone to aid him. 

"Gandalf! Mithrandir! Someone please! Anyone! Frodo! Frodo! Arwen! Arwen! My love Arwen! He…" 

His last cry was cut off as his senses dulled and blackness took hold of him.

*****

No more then a few hours after the first 'attack' on Frodo did another one come but this time it was during the night when the hobbit was sleeping. None of the company wished to stop but Gandalf laid down their options: leave or sleep. Gandalf stood on guard when he heard the sound of soft moans from Frodo, and gradually the sounds became louder, and the White Wizard realised that it was another 'attack'. The words the hobbit was muttering he identified mostly as 'Strider', yet because Frodo was not fully awake his pain was not as painful as it should be. 

By this time Sam had woken with Faramir. 

"What's goin' on?" Sam asked sleepily.

"He's having another attack." Faramir said. 

"We should wake him." 

Gandalf shook his head. "No. His pain will become less bearable. He knows it's happening yet he's asleep. Frodo is fighting against. If he can control it in his sleep perhaps he can when he is awake. We must watch and learn." 

Silently they watched and then all fell silent as the attack passed. 

Neither Sam nor Faramir slept for the reminder of the night. Their thoughts focused upon Aragorn and Frodo. 

As dawn came the remainder of the Fellowship woke. Frodo didn't remember the past night and was unaware of the attack. He did not notice Sam looking at him with worry in his eyes. Once everyone had eaten a small piece of elvish bread that Legolas had brought along, Gandalf explained the route for the day. 

"According to my calculations; if the boats have not left Middle-Earth then we may have a chance of catching the boats today. If we do then we will decide our next course of action. We will have to assess the situation before we attempt anything." He looked accusingly at Eldarion, Faramir, Legolas and Gimli. "I know how much you want to save Aragorn but there may be too many enemies to safely get him away." 

"I understand." Eldarion said. "I am not like my uncles." 

"Which ones?" Gimli asked. "Us as in your adopted uncles or your true uncles, the twins?" 

"The twins." 

"Good. I don't want to be accused." Gimli obviously needed to settle that small detail to satisfy himself. 

Throughout the day the Fellowship travelled along the river hardly talking to each other, their minds focused on the task ahead: rescuing Aragorn from the Knight and the Orcs. As the sun began to fade, Eldarion glanced upward and saw the beginnings of a sail. 

Exhausted and tired the young man pressed himself further along the path. They were so close to their goal! The others noticing the sails also pressed their wearied bodies forward. 

Soon the ships came into view. Docked at the side of the riverbank there were three boats. One was more elegant then the others. They could see Orcs patrolling the decks above keeping an eye out for anyone that dared to come near. 

Eldarion gritted his teeth and grasped Anduril. "I am ready," he whispered fiercely. 

"We cannot hope to overrun them." Faramir warned. "We get to close we will be killed." 

"I don't care! That's my father up there! What am I supposed to do? Leave him there?" 

"We have to," Frodo replied, "there is too many of them." 

The Prince of Gondor turned angrily on the hobbit. "That didn't stop you when you and Sam crossed Mordor!" 

"That was different. We were in disguise. We were able to slip through unnoticed. Two lone figures in a big land? That's what we were. My heart tells me that we cannot attempt this!" 

"What makes you think it will be easier on Numenor?" 

"The elves will distract the Orcs. Morgoth will have no choice but to send most of his forces away to combat the enemy. It will give us a chance to slip in unnoticed!" Frodo explained desperate to make the boy see reason. 

"If that is your choice, I will go alone." 

Gandalf stepped in front of the boy. "Listen to him. Frodo knows more then you. He is right. We cannot hope to rescue Aragorn now. But we can investigate. I can hide you from the enemy using my magic. As long as you look, I will be able to hide you for as long as you wish. You must promise to not attempt rescue or to even speak. It will alert the enemy to our presence." 

"All right. I won't go alone. Yet I'll look. You have my word to not attack anyone." The boy promised. 

Gandalf nodded and laid his hands on Eldarion's shoulders. "Take Frodo with you. He can lead you to Aragorn." 

Sam would not allow Frodo to go with Eldarion and the Prince suggested both hobbits go. The Fellowship stood apart, with Eldarion, Frodo and Sam holding hands. Gandalf started chanting some words in elvish. 

A great mist filled the air and then the three of them disappeared. Gandalf lowered his voice to a whisper and continued chanting. In order for the three of them to remain invisible he had to continue chanting and not be disrupted, meaning that the others could not say words. 

In the invisibility world Eldarion could see Frodo and Sam clearly. The others were blurred. "Come on." He murmured fear gripping his heart. Leading the two hobbits the Prince led them towards the tallest boat, which was guard by the most Orcs. 

Silently climbing up the ropes at the side the young boy and hobbits climbed aboard. No one saw them. The invisibility spell was working. 

Eldarion looked around. He saw a wooden door that was open leading into the bowels of the ship. Signalling to the hobbits Eldarion crept down and through the door. The passage was musty and old. "Is Ada somewhere here?" 

Frodo frowned. His shoulder was dimly hurting. Aragorn was near; he could feel it. He nodded. "That way." The hobbit pointed down the passage way and to the left. 

Eldarion followed the passage, turned left and came to a door that was bolted. No one was on guard. Smiling to himself the Prince gently pulled back the bolts and stepped inside. 

The room was old and smelt of evil. A small inaudible gasp fell from his lips when he saw Aragorn, chained to the wall and unconscious. 

"Ada." The Prince felt sorrow flick through his body. "Oh, Ada." 

"I can speak to him." Frodo said. "Our minds are connected because of our wounds." 

"Go on then Mister Frodo." Sam urged. 

"Tell him we are coming for him. Don't let him fall into darkness." Instructed Eldarion. 

Frodo closed his eyes tightly and thought what the boy had said and focused his entire energy on his Morgul wound. The other two watched with anticipation running through their bones. Then Aragorn twitched and woke from the darkness of slumber. He looked around him, for he felt another presence in the room with him, but most of all in his head he was hearing Frodo's voice, yet he could not comprehend why. 

"Who's there?" he croaked. 

Eldarion nearly stepped forward and spoke but Sam stopped him shaking his head and mouthing 'No'. Cursing Gandalf, Eldarion watched hesitantly as Aragorn tried to surmise what was occurring. 

"Eldarion? If your there and its not my mind playing tricks on me, please go home. Go back to Minas Tirith. You cannot do anything to save me. Don't try." Aragorn's voice fell silent and he closed his eyes. 

Eldarion stood rooted to the spot. His heart was tearing in two! How could he leave his father here? How could he leave and let the King remain? It was not right. 

//I will not leave him! I just can't! But how can I?//

The boy stood there for many long moments trying to decide; finally he made his mind up. He would leave. He had made a promise to Gandalf and he intended to keep it. Nodding to Sam and Frodo, Eldarion silently left the boat, all the while his heart was being tore in two as he stepped further and further away from the man that was his father and King.

*****

Gandalf breathed a sigh of relief when he finally stopped his chanting. As he opened his eyes the figures of Eldarion, Frodo and Sam were materialising. He noted the tearful eyes of Eldarion and it occurred to Gandalf that the boy had found it hard to leave his father behind. 

"Did you find the Lord Aragorn?" Faramir asked. The others looked up hopeful. 

Eldarion nodded. "We did. I…couldn't bring myself to leave him behind. I wanted so badly to stay or at least let him know that we were there." 

"You did, through Mister Frodo." Sam said. 

"He didn't believe it. The connection Frodo had was not strong enough for Ada to understand who was speaking to him." 

"Maybe," Gandalf said, "but he knows something was there." He folded his arms across his chest and stared the boy in the eyes. "What did Aragorn say to you? That has caused you to act so glum?" 

Eldarion shrugged. "I suppose…it's the fact that Ada wanted me to go home. That I can't do anything to save him." The boy fell to his knees, grief making his legs buckle. 

"Aragorn wouldn't have given up so easily." Legolas said. "He would toy with his captors." 

"I'm afraid I see the truth, Legolas. Aragorn is falling into shadow already. He is nearly in the grip of the enemy. We are losing more time then I realised. We must make with much haste to Cirdan. He will have a boat waiting for us. We will rest for a few hours then slip past unnoticed and continue down the river to the sea. That road will take us no more then two days journeying if we hurry." Gandalf said softly. 

Nothing more no one had to say, and so they settled down for the night. Gandalf agreed to keep watch for five hours. After that they would leave the area and continue their quest. 

Eldarion lay down beside Merry. 

Merry had hardly been asleep for a few minutes when he heard the soft sounds of sobbing. Making no noise at all, the hobbit turned over and saw Eldarion crying, small tears were falling down his face. "My Prince?" he whispered so not to disturb the others. 

The sobbing of the boy lessened and he looked at Merry. "Yes?" 

"You're upset about your choice, aren't you?" 

The young man nodded. "I'm just a boy, yet I've been forced to go on this quest! Merry, I couldn't bear it when I saw Ada trapped in that boat surrounding by those foul Orcs. He's been hurt. I would've done anything to get him out of there. But…I had to leave him behind because I was made to. I had to. I didn't want to, but I had to. I would right it all if I could." 

"You had to make a choice," Merry advised, feeling important, "We all have to face the consequences of our actions. Such as Frodo did. He took the burden of the Ring and where did it take him? It led him on a perilous journey to a Black Land where it took away his innocence. He left Middle-Earth to heal and that was the consequence of taking the Ring: he left this world because of all the injuries he sustained, and to find healing elsewhere. The choice you made meant that you had to leave Strider behind otherwise you wouldn't get out of there. Eldarion, you have something to do before all this is over. I can sense that. You are important to this world. Life is full of choices and consequences. Sometimes we have to choose the path we least want to tread upon. And yet at the end of them, there may be a light shining saying this is your reward for what you have accomplished by this road. You, my Prince, have barely begun that road, but all the same you are treading it."

A slight smile came to Eldarion's face. "You are very wise Master Hobbit. I thank you for your kindly advice. I feel better now at least a bit." 

The rest of the time spent sleeping passed and soon they set out once more on their journey. 

****

TBC

What did you think? Was it good? Exciting? Or utter rubbish? It's one of the chapters that I feel is a bit too far fetched. 


	9. Setting the Sails

****

A/N) _Hopefully the story is getting interesting. The elves will soon re-enter the story (not this chapter – sorry) – and go to war. The Fellowship are getting closer to their goal and Morgoth is growing in strength. I think that sums everything up. Enjoy!_

(The song in this chapter is May It Be from the FOTR soundtrack. I just think it's perfect for a scene in this chapter to warrant being in this fic. I do not own it either.)

~Chapter 9~

~Setting the Sails~

As the sun dawned over Minas Tirith, the Lady Éowyn escorted Queen Arwen to her youngest daughter's playroom. The last few days had been tough on them both. Éowyn was worried for Faramir, but Arwen had hardly eaten or spoken to anyone save Éowyn. It pained the Rohan woman of the Queen's discomfort. It was terrible to think of your husband in such grave peril as Aragorn was. 

Eowulia sat in the centre of the room with the nanny. The child's short hair was shining a brilliant dark brown in the morning sun that blazed through the windows. She wore a small dress that sparkled with small diamonds around the rim. The nanny held up small blocks of wood that had the various letters that Eowulia needed to identify, but on an opposite side of the blocks was the elvish equivalent. Each child of Aragorn and Arwen was to learn the ancient language of the elves. It was supposed to show their high lineage. 

The nanny looked up from what she was doing as the Queen and the Lady entered. She smiled and stood, bowing to the Queen. "What may I do for you, my Queen and Lady?" 

As Arwen spoke, the nanny could identify the sadness and the loneliness in the elven voice. The nanny's heart seemed to rip in two as she remembered hearing the dreadful news of what had befallen the King. 

"I wish to be with my daughter alone. So I can remember times of happiness and wonder." 

The nanny nodded and with Éowyn left the nursery.

Arwen collected Eowulia from the floor and walked towards the window, holding her securely in her arms, humming. As the Queen stood at the window and looked out at the city of Minas Tirith, memories came floating back to Arwen of the time of Eldarion's childhood.

//_The sun was shining on a beautiful winter's morning. The Pelennor Fields was covered with white particles, covering the land in a startling colour of white. On this cold day the streets were filled with laughing children and young men and woman as they made and threw snowballs at each other. _

Inside the White Tower Arwen stood holding the hand of a small, brown-haired boy. The boy's face was chubby and a smile was playing across his features. The boy was Eldarion, just one and a half years old. Able to walk and talk the boy had been fascinated with the snow falling in the city. 

Not allowed to go out the boy and his mother watched out from the tallest tower into the white world. Holding him in her arms, Arwen leaned forward a bit so that the child could touch the snow with his tiny hands. She held Eldarion tightly. 

The small fingers crunched around the cold material and smothered the boy's hands with small white particles. 

"Are you all right my love?" she asked bouncing him up and down. 

"Yeth Mama." The boy replied. Eldarion's speech at that time had not been that good, mainly because he was teething. 

Arwen smiled, kissing the boy's head. Movement from behind caught her attention and she looked over her shoulder. Standing in the doorway was Aragorn with their daughter Ancalimé born a few months ago. He held the tiny child in his arms and was humming an elvish tune to her, making the tiny one sleep. 

"Who said you could take Ancalimé away from the nursery?" she asked teasingly.

"I did." Aragorn replied, walking over to Arwen and kissing her on the cheek. As he did, Arwen trembled beneath his touch. 

They stood there in silence staring out at the city, and finally they put Eldarion and Ancalimé to sleep. Watching them sleep Arwen felt love pouring from her soul. 

"I want another one, my Queen." Aragorn murmured. 

Arwen glanced at her husband. "So do I."//

As the memory faded Arwen felt tears sliding down her face. She remembered the blissful night she and Aragorn had had that night. Yet they failed to conceive a child. It was not until another four years had passed that she and Aragorn discovered that she was expecting twins. Anawiel and Tiniwiel had been born eight months later.

As memories of the past assaulted her mind, Arwen felt her mind breaking and her spirit falling. And out of the darkness of her heart she heard a voice calling her name: **_Arwen. Help me._**

She let out a shout: "Estel!" that caused Eowulia to start crying, and Éowyn and the nanny rushed into the room. The nanny took the wailing baby from her arms while Éowyn helped calm her. 

As Arwen was comforted, her thoughts resided upon Aragorn and what was being done to him. 

*****

The Fellowship travelled light for most of the day covering much ground. As always with Eldarion his thoughts were mostly focused upon his father and what was being done to him. He was sure at the moment that his father was fine as Frodo was in no pain at all. The hobbit looked tired and weary of the journey though they had only been the road for just over a week. 

The chatter was low. Most thoughts were focused on the battle ahead and what it meant for the Fellowship. They all knew what would happen if they failed. Darkness would roam the lands once more, and no one would be able to survive the onslaught that Morgoth would launch upon Middle-Earth. 

Everything rested on the shoulders of those in the Fellowship, but most of all the burden of choices for Eldarion. Already he was on the road to success yet he did not know it. He was travelling the path meant for him, and that included many difficult and terrible choices; some of which he would never have dreamed of doing. 

Beside them the river flowed elegantly. The sun's rays reflected from the top and if one looked closely enough you could see the many fishes below. Far off on the horizon laid the sea, and from there was Numenor and Valinor. 

The trees were slowly becoming more and more smaller as they descended towards the mouth of the River. Here Gandalf hoped Cirdan would be waiting for them with a boat able to carry them across the sea. 

As night came upon them Gandalf made an announcement. 

"We should reach the mouth tomorrow. My friend Cirdan should be there. If not we will make camp and await his coming." 

The Fellowship settled down for the night. Eldarion sat apart from everyone else. Gimli, Legolas and Faramir spoke quietly to each other. Merry and Pippin pulled out their pipes and began smoking, while Sam and Frodo sat together and Frodo began telling them of the beauty of Valinor. 

His words spoke true and rang well within the company. He spoke of the green fields and the many houses made of stone and beautifully crafted. He spoke of the food and water that they could have, but most of all he spoke of the songs he had heard. 

Eldarion half-listened to the talk; his thoughts more thoroughly concerned with the well fare of his father. Sitting there beneath the trees he thought about the road he was taking and whether it was the right one or the wrong one. "It's all wrong." He murmured. 

The sharp hearing of Legolas caught the boy's words and he glanced up, concern lighting through the blue eyes of the elven Prince. "What's all wrong?" 

"Everything that we're doing," he replied. By now all chatter had ceased and everyone's mind was focused on Eldarion. "It should never have happened. I should still be in Minas Tirith with my mother and sisters and father, yet I am out here, far from home, and on a road that I know I'm never going to achieve anything upon. What binds me to this?" 

Then a soft voice began to sing. Frodo stood from where he sat and he began to sing. His voice was low and soft, yet the song was sad but comforting to all those around. 

__

May it be an evening star

Shines down upon you

May it be when darkness falls

Your heart will be true

You walk a lonely road

Oh! How are you are from home

Mornie utúlië

Believe and you will find your way

Mornie alantië

A promise lives within you now

May it be shadows call

Will fly away

May it be your journey on

To light the day

When the night is overcome

You may rise to find the sun

Mornie utúlië

Believe and you will find your way

Mornie alantië

A promise lives within you now

A promise lives within you now

The song ended and Eldarion held Frodo with his eyes. "Where did you learn that?" 

"On Valinor. The elves taught it to me. It was to remind me that there is always a road, always a path that we can take. As long as we believe in it, it has a chance of succeeding. I was bound to the Ring, promised to destroy it; you Eldarion are bound to the fate of Morgoth. You have promised to save your father and in that endeavor you mean to destroy the enemy as well." 

"I do not think so." The boy replied. "I cannot see myself doing that!" he laughed out loud at the prospect of the idea. 

"I thought the same," Frodo remembered, "my task was impossible yet I succeeded with the help of a loyal friend. Sam helped me reach Mount Doom. When I was in the Shire I could not see myself travelling that far, yet when it came to it I knew I was the only one capable of carrying the Ring. We are your friends Eldarion and we will help you all the way on the road that you wish to follow." 

"Maybe you are right, maybe you are wrong. We will see when my fate finally arrives at me feet." Eldarion said, gazing upwards into the stars and thinking longingly of the White City shining elegantly on the Fields of the Pelennor. 

All was silent in the small camp and eventually the hobbits dozed off to sleep as the stars twinkled above them in the evening sky. 

*****

The sun was shining high in the sky when Eldarion woke from his slumber. He looked around before noticing the others all beginning to rise. The sun was beating down on the trees they rested beneath, and the hot air caused the men, the hobbits and the dwarf to sweat. Legolas and Gandalf were unaffected by this. 

"I thought we were only to rest a few hours?" Eldarion said. 

"We were," Gandalf explained, "yet we are all tired and needed the rest. Besides the boats going to Numenor need to be ahead of us. We cannot hope to save Aragorn if he has not reached Numenor when we get there." 

Within half-an-hour the company was ready for departure. Gandalf led them to the waterside and looked up and down the river. A small smile spread across his features. "They have passed us. That is good news. We cannot overtake them at the pace we are going. By the end of today the boats will have begun the journey across the sea." 

Eldarion shook his head. First the wizard had said it was important to rescue Aragorn, the next was that they should wait until Numenor! _//Gandalf knows something// _

"How long will it take us to get to Cirdan?" Pippin asked as the company moved on forward following the flow of the River towards the sea.

"Nearly a whole day if we keep at the pace we are going. We cannot afford to stop for rest. One of the main reasons why you were allowed to sleep in this morning instead of being woken. Last night may very well have been your last sleep in Middle-Earth." 

"We're going to leave it today?" Sam asked. 

"Yes. We are losing time." 

Gandalf pushed the company onward for most of the day, the mouth of the river drawing ever closer. As the sun descended the sea came into view. As it was still light Gandalf steered them towards the glittering beach, which seemed to sparkle everywhere. No one save Gandalf and Frodo had ever seen the beaches of Valinor. 

Then as they strode across the beach Gandalf pointed to the horizon to a black spot which rose high. "That is Numenor." Not far off they could see the shapes of the enemy boats fading into the West. 

"That is our destination." Frodo said. "The land of the enemy." He sighed and thoughts of Mordor came to his mind. "It reminds me of Mordor." 

"It shouldn't do. Mordor was a barren wasteland. Numenor was a land full of great statue workings and the beauty of men could be seen in them. The land was well cared for. Morgoth does not need Numenor apart from where he can launch his assault upon Valinor." Gandalf said. "Come we are not far from where Cirdan should be meeting us." 

The company now trod on swishing their feet through the crystal sand and sending particles flying into the air. The sea breeze ruffled Legolas' hair sending it upwards. The elf laughed as Gimli tried unsuccessfully to keep the elf's hair down. 

"Let the wind take it." 

"It's in my way!" Gimli complained. 

"Stand in front of me." Legolas commanded, pushing the dwarf in front of him. 

At last a bay came into view and sitting at the man-made dock was a beautifully crafted elven ship. Its sails were floating in the wind. The wood was fine and shined in the sun. 

Standing beside the boat was Cirdan. He embraced Gandalf as the wizard stood next to him. Briefly Gandalf spoke of what had occurred and that they needed to set sail at once. Cirdan nodded and finally conceded to allow them to leave the shores. 

The shipwright blessed them all before stepping aside to allow them access to the boat. Legolas was the first to step aboard and as he did he felt a longing in his heart for the shores of his real home: Valinor. His heart yearned to be reunited with his family, yet he knew that it was not yet the time for it. He was honour bound to Eldarion and until he was killed or the bond broken then Legolas was bound to where the Prince went. 

"Now don't get any funny ideas elf." Gimli mocked as he noticed the peaceful, serene face of the elf. "I don't want you leaving me just yet!"

"Don't worry I won't," the elf smiled back, "I have so much still left in Middle-Earth. Why would I leave it? Besides Gimli I would prefer to remain with you then waste our friendship through my leaving." 

"That is very thoughtful my friend." The dwarf murmured, quite surprised by the elf's reply. 

"Yes mellon-nin I will remain for our friendship. I will not disappear during your lifetime, neither in Aragorn's." 

"That's if we all survive this."

Once everyone was ready Cirdan untied each mooring. With the aid of the sea wind and the help of the Fellowship, the boat soon pushed off from the harbour. Cirdan watched them leave wishing fervently that none of this had happened. He now had a long journey to the Grey Havens. 

The ship that Frodo christened: _The White Gulls_ took little time in reaching the main sea. Numenor rose on the horizon. Eldarion watched as the sea went by and Middle-Earth faded from sight. 

The boats ahead were coming closer. The Prince of Gondor realised that as they crossed the sea, his destiny was coming closer and faster then ever before. Unlike Frodo, Eldarion had no idea what he had to do and how he needed to achieve it. All he knew was that his goal was to rescue his father, but in what way he had no clue. 

"How long Mithrandir?" Legolas asked, "Till we arrive at Numenor?" 

"Hopefully tomorrow morning we should come in sight of Numenor. We should arrive there during the day tomorrow. By then Aragorn will be there." 

"Are the elves coming to help?" Faramir asked suddenly. 

"They should do," Frodo answered, "they are tied to Morgoth's fate. Didn't you send a signal to Valinor, Gandalf?" 

"I did. If they got it then they should be getting ready for battle. This now comes to the next part in this war. I will be leaving you once we get to Numenor. I must join the elves and lead them. Eldarion will lead you from there into the heart of the enemy's realm. Frodo, you have seen a map of Numenor, you should be able to lead them if they steer on the wrong path." 

"I will. I won't fail you." The hobbit replied. 

The news had an astounding effect on the boy and he sat alone quietly as the sea whooshed by rocking the boat gently as it glided silently against the wind. 

****

TBC

What did you think? I hope you liked the flashback! Update is next Saturday!


	10. The Truth Finally Revealed

****

This chapter starts to bring the story to its eventual closure. So…Aragorn reaches Numenor, and the Knights attack the Company. Enjoy!

Thanks for the reviews!

__________________________________________________________

~Chapter 10~

~The Truth Finally Revealed~

Numenor.

Aragorn swallowed down bile as the island of his forefathers came into view. Two disgusting and ugly Orcs had hauled him out of his cell. Roughly they had tied him to the mast keeping the bindings tight so no blood flowed to his limbs. Already his arms were numb. His right hand still tingled with the numbness but gradually ever so slowly feeling was pouring back. 

From the distance Numenor looked to be a small island filled with wild plant life never before seen in Middle-Earth. Every now and again he could spot the rising pillar of some great monument. Very soon he would arrive on that island and meet his doom. Whatever his fate was he was sure he did not want it. 

He gradually fell into distant memories of Arwen and his children, remembering the good times he'd had with them. They would always remain in the deepest part of his soul, in his heart. 

Two Orcs approached the Knight that stood next to him. They spoke in the common tongue but urgently. With his elven hearing Aragorn was able to catch all that was said and his heart nearly missed a beat when the conversation ended and the Knight turned to him. 

It's raspy voice echoed in the King's ears making him flinch voluntarily. 

"Well, heir of Numenor, it seems that your pathetic allies are following us." It hissed menacingly. "It seems that there is someone who is connected to you and is leading them here. We cannot have that, can we?" 

Aragorn did not answer. 

"The only thing is we do not know who this person is. And you do. You will save yourself much pain if you reveal to us the person tracking you." 

"I will not betray those of whom I trust and love." Aragorn spat back. 

"You do not need to. I can already guess. Simple knowledge." Aragorn was sure that the Knight was smiling as it spoke. "You have received the same type of wound as the former Ring-bearer did. It's quite obvious that Frodo Baggins is the one tracking you through your wounds." 

Aragorn's face paled. "That's not true." 

"You've just proven to me that my accusation is correct by denial." 

Aragorn realised only too late that the Knight was right. He had been baited into denial. The Knight had used simple techniques to discover and trap him in its net. He had fallen for it like a classic fool. 

He watched helplessly as the Knight called down its steed, mounted and flew off towards the boat following them. _//Frodo, don't let it get you. Don't let it get you//_ he thought desperately hoping somehow for the hobbit to hear him and heed his words. 

*****

The waves were splashing against the boat with tremendous velocity as Gandalf used his magic to help the wind push the boat along. Yet he was wary of the enemy. He could feel darkness gathering in the very air he breathed, and knew that it would affect Legolas as well. 

"Mithrandir!" 

Gandalf turned to see Legolas running up to him with Eldarion and Frodo behind him. 

"There is a Knight coming this way. It's just launched from the deck of one of the other boats!" Legolas said, his keen elven eyes still scanning the sky.

"It was inevitable. Hopefully the Knight is just scouting us out. Distracting us in order for its allies to reach Numenor safely." Gandalf hoped. 

But the White Wizard was wrong and the Fellowship was quite surprised when the Knight descended from the sky and came at them, its clawed feet lashing out at them. They ducked flattening themselves to the deck. 

Sam was by Frodo's side in an instant. "I won't leave this time Mister Frodo." 

The elder hobbit appreciated the fact that Sam still held himself accountable for what had happened with the giant spider in the Shadow Mountains of Mordor 25 years ago. "I know you won't my dear Sam." 

Gandalf stood from his crouched position and pointed his staff at the Knight chanting words but whatever spell he had cast it didn't work. "Blasted Knights," he hissed. 

The Knight swooped down again and this time managed to sweep Gandalf, Legolas and Eldarion across the deck, sending them crashing into Gimli and Faramir. 

Frodo's hand suddenly went to his left shoulder where the Morgul blade had stabbed him so many years ago. Pain flared within it and he let out a cry, buckling against Sam who held him tight. 

"Mister Frodo! What's wrong?" Unable to comprehend what was happening, Sam unsheathed his sword and stood protectively over Frodo, who fell to the ground clutching his shoulder with his right hand. 

The Knight hissed at the small figure standing protectively over Frodo and ordered its steed to attack. 

Sam ducked as the beast attacked him; one claw sent him to the side of the boat. He was momentarily stunned, but quickly gained his feet as the pain wore off. He ran back to Frodo who desperately fought against the pain in his shoulder and the beast. He was faulting, as Sam could see. 

The remaining members of the Fellowship kept trying to advance but were held back by an unseen barrier. 

Frodo was knocked down and the Knight advanced. The beast's claws fastened themselves round the hobbit's body holding him securely. With a flap of wings it flew into the air. 

Sam, watching this all, was determined to not let Frodo face the darkness again. With a cry Sam jumped, grabbing hold of one of Frodo's flaying legs and he too was carried off. He pulled himself up so he was able to grab the other leg. Once that was done he struggled to see if Frodo was alive and awake. 

He was. 

Over the hammering of wings Frodo asked: "Why Sam? Why did you do what you did? Come with me?" 

"I will never let you face the darkness alone again, Mister Frodo. I'd rather face it with you then allow you to be hurt again. They'll have to go through me to get to you." 

Though Sam couldn't see it, Frodo's face had lit into a small smile. "I wouldn't be alone Sam. I'd have Strider. And it would be me looking after him." 

"I know. I can't bear to lose you." 

"Whatever happens to us, I'll always be there with you whether it be physical or from memories, I'll always be with you. The memories we have you can treasure forever." 

"It just wouldn't be the same without you. I've been wanting to follow you for 25 years since your leaving. Would you have to go back?" 

"Yes Sam I would. The Shire would always be memories to me; Valinor is my home now. Nothing will ever change it." Frodo said, "One day you can join me to. But not yet. You are not ready for the blissful journey ahead." 

Their conversation abruptly ended with the Knight descending and the loosening of claws. Sam fell onto the hard surface of the deck with Frodo hitting him and then rolling off. They heard the shuffling of feet and the pounding of a great man walking forward. 

Frodo raised his head and beheld the Knight. 

"Well little tracker it seems that you track us no more. You belong to me now." The Knight said. 

"I belong to no one save for myself." Frodo replied keeping a firm gaze, his eyes unwavering. 

"It does not matter. Once we reach Numenor you will be my master's servant whether you fight or not is up to you." 

"What of Sam?" Frodo asked, glancing at his friend. 

The Knight seemed to pause. "He will make excellent sport for the Orcs after my master has taken Valinor as his own." The Knight's cruel laughter sent shivers up their spines. 

The Knight spoke in a dark tongue that neither could translate. They were pushed forward; their hands bound in front and led to where Aragorn was tied to the mast. The hobbits were not bound to it such as the man was but was told to sit still and not cause any trouble. 

"You shouldn't have followed." Aragorn murmured once the Orcs had left. 

Frodo was surprised at how broken and raspy his voice was. Here was a man that the hobbit admired and yet he was now like a shadow, broken. He could tell that Aragorn had been through a lot, but was it really enough to scar him? Judging by the pained expression on the man's face it was obvious he had been hurt badly to warrant such thoughts. 

"We came because your son could not bear the thought of losing you." Sam answered. "The whole Fellowship is still on the boat out there. Eldarion and Faramir are as well." 

"That is bad. There is no hope for me. I can't be saved." Aragorn began. 

"Gandalf seems to think differently." Frodo replied. 

"That's him for you. He never gives up hope. I have because it's useless. I will never return to Middle-Earth being who I once was even if I survive this." Returned Aragorn. 

"You never know. Just because I wasn't, doesn't mean that it'll happen to you." Frodo reasoned. He did not wish for Strider's life to be ruined by the darkness that roamed through him. Yet the hobbit did not know of the ordeal that Aragorn was to go through in the following hours and what it would mean for him. 

"I don't know," Aragorn sighed, "I've been hurt and touched by darkness. You've felt the pain I've been forced through, haven't you?" 

Frodo nodded. "Yes." 

"It hurts all the time. Yes you seem to think I haven't been affected but I have been. I've begged for mercy. Surely you heard me cry out for aid." Aragorn's voice came low as sudden memories flocked his mind. "I wish for it to all go away but it won't for this is reality. My fate is in someone else's hands. And if they fail I will die." 

It was then that Frodo was beginning to understand Aragorn's predicament. He was unsure of his future and wanted it all to end. Whatever his fate was he would accept it. 

"I will help you," Frodo said, "I will aid you to fight the evil within. I fought it and nearly succumbed to it. I cannot let you fall into Shadow. It would not be right for you to fall, me to survive." 

For the first time a sad smile was seen on the King's face. "If you help me perhaps I can survive long enough for rescue."

*****

Shocked, Merry and Pippin tried to fathom out what had happened when Gandalf called them together. The initial shock of the attack had stunned them all, and Frodo and Sam's capture astounded them, though Sam had allowed himself to be taken. 

"The Fellowship has taken a drastic blow. We have lost the tracker. What can we do?" Faramir asked. 

"Simple," Gandalf said, "continue. I will leave when we reach Numenor, but first I will send another signal to the elves. That will tell them to launch their army to Numenor. Eldarion, you must continue with your road and task and complete it."

Eldarion stepped forward concern littering his young face. "You've told me that my task involves rescuing my father, yet in what way you have not said. I wish to know what my task involves." 

Gandalf sighed. He didn't want to tell him. It would only daunt the boy away from his task. "It will not make things any better. It will make them worse." 

"Tell me. That is an order. If you value my leadership then you will tell me what I desire to know." The boy said, his gaze hardening. 

"Very well," Gandalf conceded, "Eldarion your task is to save your father but not in the way you would expect. In order to destroy Morgoth Aragorn must be killed." 

Eldarion was completely stunned as the word's fell from the Wizard's mouth. "What? Why? How?" 

Gandalf's eyes were saddened as he spoke. "Aragorn bears Morgoth's power. He is the one who if brought before Morgoth can be used to regain his power. All the dark lord needs to do is drain the power from Aragorn and he will be whole, and Aragorn will die. Yet Morgoth has a weakness: Aragorn. When Morgoth begins to transfer his power back to himself from Aragorn, Morgoth will be at his weakest. He and Aragorn will be joined as one for a short while. Because Morgoth has no physical form but is a spirit Aragorn is the one you must kill. Yet it has to occur during the transformation. A stab in the heart will kill both Morgoth and Aragorn, yet a great evil will flee from this world and a good life will also too flee. It is the only way Eldarion for Morgoth to be destroyed. The death of Aragorn at the appropriate time will lead to the destruction of Morgoth. I am sorry my boy. It is the only way." 

Eldarion sank to the deck tears forming in his eyes. "Just like Frodo said. _Mornie utúlië. Believe and you will find your way. Mornie alantië. A promise lives within you now_. I made a promise and I intend to keep it or attempt to. If it means I have to kill my own father then so be it. Yet I do not think I will have the courage or the will-power to do so." Eldarion reasoned. 

"It will be hard, yet I believe you may have the courage to do this. When you see what will have been done to him, you will have the will to end his suffering." Gandalf explained sadly.

"How can I save my father by killing him?"

"As I said when you see what has happened to him then you will know that death is the only way, yet for now your heart cannot comprehend this. But you will." 

The boy felt ill inside and requested to be left alone for a while. He sat staring out at the sea, memories floating within him. If what Gandalf said was true then Eldarion wanted to keep the memories of his father alive, so that his spirit could rest in peace. His heart felt torn. He did not have to decide yet. Perhaps all would turn out right in the end. Yes, he would keep to that hope. He would believe there was another way. 

There had to be. 

*****

Gandalf's signal was seen from Valinor as the wizard sent up the sign that he was nearing Numenor. Celebrindal's companion Fëon rushed towards the high elves that were waiting for the message to come. 

"The sign my lords! It has been sent!" the elf cried. Elrond dismissed him. 

"We must proceed to Numenor." Glorfindel said. "Time is running out. The last battle is about to be fought. Whether we live or die is up to us." 

"No it is Eldarion. The son of Elessar and Arwen decides all. He walks on the path to victory; a slight misstep or the wrong decision will plunge all of Middle-Earth into darkness. He must not fail." 

"If only we knew where he is." Elrond said. His heart was tearing as he thought of his grandson. 

The Lady Galadriel closed her eyes and murmured elvish words. Minutes later she opened them again and spoke in a clear, but perfect voice, unwavering. "They are nearing Numenor. In a few hours they will have reached the shoreline. I can see that tragedy has struck the Fellowship; two members are missing. Frodo and Sam. The enemy took them no more then an hour ago. The boy is alone. He is deciding in what course to take. Frodo and Sam are with Elessar on the enemy ships. The hobbits are unharmed for the present: Elessar is falling into Shadow." 

Thranduil sighed. Things seemed to be listing from bad to worse. "The loss of the tracker is a sore blow to the company I deem. How much more damage can it take until they break?" 

"Not long." The Lady answered. "It all depends now on Eldarion. His choices will mean either life or death for us." 

TBC…

I seriously think this story is getting way out of hand. 

Well, what did you think?


	11. The Building Strength of Morgoth

****

I'M REALLY, REALLY SORRY for not updating on WEDNESDAY! It's my fault entirely! It seems FF.Net deleted one of my stories as it didn't follow the guidelines and I was BANNED from posting until yesterday night. However it was too late for me to post anything! Hopefully the updating schedule will be back to normal now. Once again, I apologise for the lateness of this chapter. AND because of the lateness of the update I have chosen to treat my readers by giving you two chapters to read! Though I do suspect you should get your tissues out for the next chapter….

Also… 

I'm terribly sorry for the revelation of what Eldarion's got to do, but don't worry, you'll be surprised at the ending. Though at the moment I think the ending is completely and utter rubbish. But we'll see when I finally post it in the following weeks. 

Onto the chapter! 

(Names of places on Numenor come from the map of it in Unfinished Tales. The description is my interpretation of the island)

Chapter 11

The Building Strength of Morgoth

The boat had docked at last at the bay of Numenor. The Orcs were shuffling off taking hold of any weapons that they had. The Knight watched as his master's army descended onto the island. Commanding the remaining five Orcs to take the three prisoners to Eldalondë where Morgoth resided, the Knight mounted its steed and flew off into the sky inland. As much as Aragorn could tell the boats had made berth in the Bay of Eldanna. 

It was no more then five miles inland. The Orcs guided them roughly through the wild, gentle prodding them with their scimitars should they stumble. 

Aragorn was weak and tired and stumbled far to often. It did not help for him to have his hands tied behind his back and a leash round his throat, restricting his airways. The hobbits fared better with just their hands bound in front. 

As Aragorn stumbled once more he felt darkness grab into his mind-barrowing deep. His eyes widened, as the leash was pulled tight. He coughed. He did not rise from his crouched position. 

Frodo struggled against the Orcs holding him. "Let me go! I can help him! Please!" 

It soon came clear that the man was not going to rise, and the Orcs reluctantly let Frodo go to him. The hobbit loosened the rope round his throat; Aragorn breathed in deep. The darkness in his mind continued to throb. 

"Fight it. Don't let it get to you." The hobbit instructed. 

Aragorn nodded and concentrated. He could already guess what was happening. Yet he didn't want to believe it. When at last the ache in his head faded, he pulled himself to his feet. 

"Don't use the leash," Frodo begged, "It will harm him more then he should be." 

Rather curiously the hobbit wondered why they heeded his words rather then dismissing them. But maybe it was because Aragorn was valuable to them and they didn't want him dying on them yet. 

Frodo kept alert on Aragorn's form. He didn't stumble as much and for that he was glad. 

The city of Eldalondë was situated five miles beyond the harbour. The road they trod upon was dusty and the paths showed cracks from the battering the water had caused the land during its time beneath the sea. As night came on the Orcs pushed the captives harder intent on reaching their destination before darkness crowded around them. 

Whether or not someone was protecting them the Orcs at last decided it was hopeless to travel on during the night and stopped, ordering the captives to sleep and regain their lost strength. 

The hobbits dozed for a few hours though Aragorn could not. He lay awake looking up at the stars. His thoughts were bent on Arwen once more. He was never going to see her again. _Never will I feel her touch against my skin, nor a kiss on the lips. Never will I hold her in my loving embrace ever again. _

Even as he thought these thoughts Aragorn gently let the tears flow onto the earth. He did not notice Sam waking and seeing his sorrow. 

Morning soon came and the Orcs woke them ordering them to stand and walk. According to the lead Orc the company had no more then two miles to go. Because Numenor was affecting Aragorn in someway the movement of the company was slow going.

Frodo and Sam struggled along beside Aragorn whose head was bowed in defeat. It was mostly the Orcs pulling him along. Frodo could see something was wrong with him; in his heart he knew what fate awaited the man, but he chose to ignore it, hoping that somewhere there was another way. He could not bear to see the man die. 

Soon the white towers of Eldalondë could be seen in the distance. Here Aragorn looked up. His heart sank as they drew closer. It was here his fate awaited him; here where he would die. 

All three prisoners were led into the city through many archways up high stairs until they came to an arena. Here the Great Knight waited and something else…

Sam looked desperately around for he could not see anything; he was not in tune with the evil residing here only Frodo and Strider would be able to see Morgoth. 

Frodo shivered as the darkness crept dully through his skin. He trembled. His eyes fell on the form taking shape next to the Knight. It was ghostly, with shining red eyes; hands clawed with feet the same. A black cloak trailed down its shoulders reaching the earth. Frodo felt the gaze piercing into his mind, but then it turned its attention to Aragorn, who stumbled as a dark wave assaulted him. 

A small gasp fell from his lips and he stifled a cry. The Orcs holding him loosened their grip and he crashed to the floor, curling himself into a ball as the pain increased. Frodo and Sam watched in horror as Aragorn writhed on the ground trying to escape the harmful, mindful touch. 

No sound came from the man's lips, though Frodo could tell that he was struggling to maintain the screams he knew would come if Aragorn lost the battle. Sam's eyes were tearful yet he couldn't wipe the tears away because the Orcs kept a firm grip on his arms. 

Suddenly Aragorn stopped writhing and stilled. A command from Morgoth allowed the hobbits to be freed; Frodo ran to Aragorn and gently looked at the man. He was unconscious sweat beading his brow. Sam stayed where he was unable to move, for the horror in which he had just seen, filled his heart with anger, yet he dared not move for fear of being struck by the enemy.

"Strider?" Frodo whispered. "Please don't fall yet. I promised to help you." 

"You cannot help him hobbit of the Shire." 

Frodo looked up and for the first he truly beheld the form of Morgoth. The sparkling but growing brighter body of the dark lord was menacing to the waking eye, even more so to that of the Eye of Sauron. Frodo composed himself for the battle ahead. Whatever happened he would not allow Strider to die like this; neither would he let Morgoth claim the man as his own. He would die before it happened! 

"Why try to help him? He is mine. Already he is falling into the Shadow, soon he will be my servant and Middle-Earth and all of Valinor will be subject to me. Nothing can stop me. Not even the boy." 

"You know?" Frodo murmured. It was surprising that Morgoth knew of what Eldarion was destined to do and he still risked it. He still risked in gaining his power instead of waiting and snatching or killing Eldarion. _He must think that Eldarion is to fail. If he does he is foolish to believe it. Eldarion may seem weak but he is strong. I will make sure that Morgoth is destroyed! I will not have him taking the Shire or Valinor as his own! _

"Of course I do Ring-bearer. I am no fool. His pathetic son may be nearing Numenor, but when he finds his father he will not have the courage to end his life. It will mean victory for me."

Frodo snarled at the evil lord. "You are wrong. Eldarion is strong! Do not underestimate him!" 

Morgoth laughed sending a chill up Frodo's spine. "Simple fool. What makes you think that a sixteen-year-old boy will be able to summon the courage to kill his own father? He will not be able to; I have foreseen it. Elessar is mine as is this world!" 

Frodo gritted his teeth but refused to be baited. If he were to aid both Strider and the Prince he would need to be agile and refreshed. He would not answer. It was simple as that. 

Long moments they stared at each other until Morgoth departed with the Orcs and the Knight, leaving the hobbits alone with Aragorn. 

Eldarion stepped carefully onto the land glancing round at his surroundings. Something inside him felt at home and for a second he thought himself to be home in a loving embrace of both his mother and father. They had arrived at Numenor 12 hours later after the hobbits capture. Gandalf had immediately taken the boat away with him and sailed into the darkness. 

The Fellowship stood the shore; a cool wind whipping through their hair. 

"I never thought to see this place," Faramir murmured. "All knowledge of this island has slipped from most people's knowledge. Little is known of this place." 

Eldarion frowned. "My Uncles brought with them scrolls from Rivendell detailing about Numenor. Ada had them copied and published for a short while in Minas Tirith for all to see. Many people read them. Ada still has the original. Perhaps when we return you should look it up." 

"I was unaware of that." Faramir said stroking his beard. "Well, I have been in Ithilien for many years. I expect Aragorn to make some changes." 

Tears seemed to spring in his eyes and he hurriedly wiped them away. "Come on, we're losing time. I must find my father." _And when the time comes I will ensure that I save my father and not destroy him. _

Aragorn was barely awake. He had woken only a few moments ago but a stab of pain rushing through his system had caused him to fall semi-conscious. The hobbits sat nearby; Frodo holding the man's hand. They both had a reason to guess that Aragorn was dying, partly because of what Morgoth was doing to him. The power inside Aragorn was being taken from him, and as it was a part of him, it was harder for him to part from it. His soul was not willing to part with the power and it was this causing the man immense pain. His soul was fighting against Morgoth, but each time his strength waned the dark lord regained some of his former power. 

Within a day Aragorn would be dead. 

Frodo leaned over and wiped the sweat from the man's forehead. The man's lips were parched and his face pale. Lack of water was slowly killing him. As the hobbit gripped the man's hand tighter, he placed his other on Aragorn's eyelids and called to him in elvish. He had learnt enough elvish to communicate and speak it marginally well. "Estel? Estel? Wake up?" 

Aragorn stirred and slowly returned to the world. His eyes were glazed with pain and he smiled weakly before he hissed as pain tore through his chest. The pain passed and Aragorn turned to Frodo and spoke to him in the beautiful tongue of the elves. "What is happening to me?" 

"Part of your soul is being forcefully ripped from you." Frodo said sadness was glinting in his eyes. "You are dying Estel." 

"Iston. It cannot be helped." He squeezed his eyes shut as another bout of pain ripped through him. This time a small gasp fell from his lips. "I need to be free." 

"You will be soon. Your son is coming. And the Fellowship. With any luck they will be here now making steady progress towards us." 

"No, Eldarion can't see me like this. He can't." 

"Then fight it. Hold it back. Prevent the evil from enslaving your will that way you will triumph. I held out for days before succumbing. Surely you can too." 

Aragorn nodded stifling a moan. "It hurts." 

"I'm here," Frodo said, "I will help you. Think of people you love. Arwen. She is your love. Think of her. Ignore the pain that disrupts your system. Focus all thoughts on memories of the past. The pain should be bearable." 

Aragorn gingerly closed his eyes. He wandered far away into the past and soon the pain raging inside him became a pleasant tingle. 

Sam crawled up next to them; his eyes showed a worry for both his master and the King. "He's hurting, isn't he?" 

"Yes Sam there is no escape for him except in the comfort of his own memories. If he is to remain strong then his most precious times will be a comfort to him, and should aid him not to fall to the Shadow that is looming on the horizon." Frodo answered. 

"But what is being done to him? I don't understand." 

Frodo told Sam – briefly – of the power that Aragorn had within his soul and how it linked him with Morgoth. The dark lord was regaining his strength yet the man was losing part of himself in the process: hence the pain. 

"He is dying Sam ever so slowly. The pain is dulled for now. If I can just keep him strong he may live long enough for the others to get here." 

"Do you really hold onto that hope Mister Frodo? That all will be well?" 

"Of course. If Sauron was overthrown then there is a way to rid the world of Morgoth." Frodo answered. "Thanks Sam for everything you did for me." 

"For what?" 

Frodo smiled placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You were there when things looked their bleakest. My journey I undertook. Samwise Gamgee was there for me at every step of the way and for that I am proud. You saved me Sam; for that I am grateful." 

The two hobbits hugged. "I am at peace." Frodo continued. "And with our aid Strider will make it though his pain and come out stronger on the other side." 

Frodo fell silent and kept a vigilant watch over Aragorn. The man slept peacefully and it seemed nothing could disturb his peaceful slumber. 

Elrond greeted Gandalf as the Istari reached the shores of Valinor. The elves had been preparing to leave when the Gandalf had sent another signal proclaiming his coming. He had warned them to not leave until he had spoken to the members of the council. 

Formal greetings were made and Gandalf was led to the council meeting place where he briefly explained about his and the Fellowship's journey from Minas Tirith to Numenor. 

"So the Fellowship travels on Numenor. How long do we have Mithrandir until the battle comes?" Glorfindel asked. 

"In less then a day Morgoth's power will be restored to him. It won't be long until Eldarion will have to make his choice. This is the day when men make the choice for Middle-Earth. Today we fight the last battle. We must leave now. Ever so quickly our chances of distracting Morgoth are running low." 

"Then that is what we will do." Galadriel answered, her eyes shining bright, for she was the only one to have seen the light of the Two Trees of Valinor before Morgoth destroyed them. "Lord Glorfindel and Lord Elrond lead the main attack on the shores. Mithrandir you too shall fight with them." 

In a matter of fifteen minutes the elves were ready and they set off from the shores of Valinor, heading towards battle and defeat. 

The army of Morgoth was beyond any the elves had seen in a long while. Tens of thousands of Orcs lined the shores of Numenor, bows and swords at the ready. As the elven army approached the Orcs released their arrows. Few elves were killed in this assault but those who did were mourned. 

Gandalf stood at the head of one of the boats with Elrond. Both realised this was a hopeless battle but won that had to be fought at all costs. The first five elven boats reached the shore and warriors leapt from the elven ships and onto the crystal, shining sand. 

The Orcs advanced. Swords met scimitars. 

"He has grown strong since our last meeting," Elrond murmured. "The army is a formidable foe against us all. We will never triumph over him this way." 

"We must try," Gandalf answered, "Let us hope that Morgoth's doom is at hand."

****

TBC

I do suggest you review this chapter before going onto the next – just in case as the cliffy at the end is really sad and you may not be able to write a review – just a warning! 


	12. The Final Breath

Get the tissues ready! 

Chapter 12

The Final Breath

Ancalimé glanced sadly at her mother. The little girl had spent most days worrying about her brother and father hoping that they would return as of yet they had not and as nights passed her hope diminished. Unknowingly she had over heard the council and the matters Gandalf had pressed upon them. The fact that there was another dark lord frightened and alarmed her. She had never been the one interested in the war yet now most of her days had been spent sitting in the library with Anawiel and Tiniwiel reading up on the War of the Ring and anything that held facts on the First Age. 

She had been unable to find many things on the First Age until Elladan and Elrohir gave her scrolls from Rivendell detailing the events of the First Age had the Princess learnt what she desired. 

Since then Ancalimé had decided to keep her mother company, for the Queen was in constant tears. She had noticed her mother hardly eat or even go out into the sun. The Queen's skin was pale and the natural beauty of the elves seemed to have left her. 

Arwen Undómiel looked old. 

Even now her mother was crying. Every now and again the woman would fall unconscious, as blinding pain would sweep through her. The Princess could only guess that it was the King's agony that she was feeling.

If there was something Ancalimé could do for Arwen she would, but no one was to see her apart from the Lady Éowyn and if they needed to any of the Princess'. Ancalimé had chosen to stay out of her mother's way but keep safe watch on her. 

Arwen had let Ancalimé into the room. The Queen was laying on the bed, covers wrapped round the elf. 

The Princess rounded the bed, gently crawling into the bed beside her so not to disturb her. She wrapped her arms round the slim body of the Queen and hugged her. 

All was silent. 

"My daughter; my shining star." Arwen said softly. 

Ancalimé smiled. "Your Ada's evening star." 

Arwen did not reply for minutes causing her daughter to feel she'd said something wrong. She replied when Ancalimé started to remove herself from the bed. "Don't go." 

"I said something wrong, didn't I?" 

Arwen shook her head and turned her head to look at her daughter. "You didn't. Your words reminded me of a time when I met Aragorn in Lothlórien. It was a few months after I pledged myself to him. He told me that I was his evening star. And I am. We are bonded forever. I don't want to lose him, not now, not after what we've been through to be together. Twenty-five years is not long enough for me." Tears welled in the elf's eyes and slid down her cheeks. Ancalimé wiped them away.

"You'll see him again. I believe Eldarion can bring him back. Don't you agree?" 

Arwen nodded slowly. "Yes I do. Nothing will be the same again even if Estel returns. I miss him so much. I want him back." 

Then the tears flowed harder and Ancalimé wrapped her arms round her mother and hugged her whispering softly to her in the tongue of her native language. 

The tracks of Orcs could be seen amongst the earth but also the tracks of a man and hobbits. The shining blue eyes of Eldarion flashed angrily as he thought of the way his father had been treated by the Orcs a mere day ago. It burned his heart to think of the vile creatures manhandling his father and the hobbits, though at the moment he held no care for Frodo and Sam; his main concern was freeing his father from Morgoth. 

The tracks led east. He knew that there was a city not many miles ahead of them but he was unsure of where Morgoth resided. Perhaps Aragorn had been taken elsewhere: like the top of a mountain? Under-ground? Who knew? 

The remaining Fellowship trudged behind the boy. With Gandalf's leaving Eldarion had no choice but to lead. He had no clue where to go and what places he should avoid. At least with the wizard, he would have had guidance. Now all he had was an elf who knew little of Numenor.

Eldarion frowned. What should he do? Follow the Orc tracks and hope for the best, or what? The boy had no clue. He needed guidance and the one person who held knowledge was not here. Gandalf had deserted him when he had said he would help him. He had no choice but to turn to the other members of the Fellowship. 

"Where am I to go? There's a city ahead and the tracks lead towards it, but my heart tells me I should travel to where Morgoth resides and I do not know where he is. I need guidance." 

"Follow the leadings of your heart." Legolas answered. "The sea calls me yet I do not follow the route of my people. I have committed myself to you. Your heart can tell you things that your head cannot." 

Eldarion closed his eyes and concentrated. _Where shall I go? What route am I to take?_

Some voice found its way to him and said: _The one that is to be taken down is found where your father is. The city ahead of you. _

He didn't know where it had come from but something inside him told him to take that road. "We will go to the City." 

For more then three hours the company trod the path following the Orc tracks. Merry and Pippin began to fall behind but they soon kept the pace gritting their teeth against the throbbing pain in their toes and feet. Coming closer to their destination gave them enough strength to carry on. It was their friend's lives on the line; they would not stop until they were safe. 

The city draw ever closer and Eldarion's reluctance at his destiny grew. Soon the company stood on an overhanging cliff that looked over the chasm leading into the city of Eldalondë. Its tall spires glinted in the rising sun and the ancient city to Eldarion seemed almost royal. 

"What's that?" Gimli asked as he spotted a bright flash erupting from one of the high towers. 

Eldarion shuddered. Faramir answered: "Something's happening down there. Some evil is stirring." 

"It has begun." Legolas answered. "The bearer is falling. Aragorn is dying." 

"How long?" Eldarion asked apprehensively. 

"Till he dies? Sometime this afternoon. It is nearly midday now. We have at least three hours left." 

"I won't make it." The boy murmured. 

"We're going to try." Faramir said. "I will not let my King die because of some prophecy. He will live. He has to." 

"If I get there, I will have to kill him. It's what I have to do. I cannot stop his death no matter how much I wish to." Eldarion argued. "If I could I would save him. There is no other way Faramir, Ada must die." 

The Prince of Ithilien nodded solemnly. He understood what was to be done but he couldn't accept it. He knew that the Queen would die and her children would grow up parentless. He did not wish for that to happen to them. Especially to those of the close-knitted family. 

Eldarion scouted out a path that led downwards allowing them all to follow him. The city draw ever closer and the boy's heart saddened. 

Gandalf leapt from the boat onto the glinting sand pulling out the ancient sword Glamdring to defend with. An Orc rushed him, and he sidestepped, before he could react Elrond was there, hacking away at the Orc, allowing Gandalf a chance to attack another. 

All other elves were now descending from the boats and charging into the Orcs, running them down. 

Elrond peered around and spotted Thranduil wielding a blade faster then any he had seen for the King in centuries. It was not often that the elves were angered; and Thranduil was angry especially because his son was on the island heading closer to Morgoth with the Fellowship. 

Gandalf twisted and parried a blow, before ducking low and swiping out to the side. He smiled as an Orc fell at his feet. "We are gaining an upper edge in this battle." 

"This is not all of his strength!" Elrond shouted over the battle towards Gandalf. "There is more to come!" 

"Yes, but if we proceed then we can win this war." Gandalf replied his eyes set. 

The battle continued.

Eldarion climbed up the steps leading towards his father and the hobbits were being held prisoner. He kept low and treaded carefully so not to be detected. The boy climbed the last few steps and crawled forward, sliding on his belly. The Fellowship crawled up behind him. 

Below them they saw Aragorn, thriving and swishing in his fevered state as his body refused to let his soul leave him. Beside the dying man were Frodo and Sam caring for him. Aragorn's mouth opened in a wide scream but no sound was heard. 

Eldarion cursed himself. He was running short of time. High in the sky he could a growing darkness that symbolised the returning power of Morgoth. Eldarion gripped Anduril and drew the blade from its sheath and rose to his feet. 

"I'm going down there. Whatever happens don't stop me from what I've got to do." He commanded. 

The boy jumped down from where he stood and landed in the shadows of the square. He ran forward towards his father and the others. 

Frodo looked up and his face saddened. He whispered to Sam and Aragorn. Aragorn struggled to look up but failed to do so and groaned as a spike of pain ran through his system. His eyes were diluting. 

Eldarion crouched next to him holding the King's head in his hands. "Ada? It's alright, I'm here now." 

Aragorn's words were hard to understand but the Prince caught them all. "Go, please, you can't save me. Let me go. Tell Arwen I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." The man's eyes began to fade rapidly and be replaced with redness glowing within the depths. 

Morgoth was taking control of Aragorn's body. 

Eldarion leapt to his feet as Aragorn rose, the evil essence of Morgoth residing within him. The process was nearly complete. The young man held Anduril tightly and waited. Thoughts sped through his mind. The dream. It was all coming true. He now realised what the significance of that dream entailed: to prepare him for what was to come. 

It was all happening to fast. Why didn't he think of this sooner? He was an idiot for not seeing this! 

Eldarion was unprepared for the attack that came. A sharp sting ran up his arm and he gasped but was able to pull away as another attack came towards him. Somehow his father had acquired a sword, and it was big. Very big. He gripped Anduril tighter and steadied his gaze. His met Aragorn's and for a brief moment he saw a glimmer of the King in them before being replaced by the menacing gaze of Morgoth. 

Blows rained down upon Eldarion but he held his own blocking each, his will set: to save his father no matter what. From afar the Fellowship watched with anticipation. 

The battle was turning the elves way bit by bit. The Orcs were drawing back but overhead a great shadow was arriving. Darkness was bearing swiftly down upon Numenor. 

With the Orcs fleeing Gandalf led Elrond towards the city of Eldalondë where the wizard hoped to find the Fellowship. If they were not then Morgoth would triumph. 

"We must hope that all will fall into our favour." Gandalf said. "The shadow is almost upon us. It is not long now." 

Elrond silently prayed for the safety of his grandson. He hoped that the power of the elves was with him. 

Eldarion was falling. His strength was slowly wearing out. He was exhausted. Yet his pride would not allow him to give in. He had a promise to keep. His father relied on him. 

He attacked ferociously aiming to disarm not kill whereas on the other hand Morgoth wanted to kill. 

The boy ducked a swing at his head and swiped out at the man's unprotected legs. He grazed the leg and a loud screech filled the air. Then Aragorn disappeared leaving Eldarion alone. He glanced upwards and saw the Fellowship watching above and Frodo and Sam to the side. 

He stood in the center of a circle, sword in hand, and his face sweating from the extortion of battle. His whole body ached. As he stepped forward from the circle a cruel laughter filled his ears and he stopped, standing still, numb from the previous fight.

"Eldarion! Behind you!" Frodo cried. 

Then as he stepped forward once more something attacked him, scraping a dagger down his arm. He pulled away from his attacker only to whirl around and see Aragorn launching at him again, anger flaring between his eyes. 

Eldarion stepped back as he parried against the rent less blows that descended. He was weakening. Then as he fought Eldarion did the most terrible thing a son could do. He leapt forward when Aragorn raised his blade, and without meaning to the young Prince stabbed the elder man in the chest. 

Aragorn's eyes dimmed and he fell dead to the ground, Anduril buried deep in his heart. One last breath came to the Prince, as Aragorn died his spirit fleeing the world of the living. 

A great scream echoed around them. The dark cloud began to shrivel and die. The essence of Morgoth was fading from Numenor's memory. The Orcs that the elves pursued withered and died. The Knights fled into the sky, back towards Middle-Earth. Their power was diminished. Without Morgoth they would not survive for long. 

Elrond and Gandalf watched intently as the cloud departed and the sun began to appear. It was done. Morgoth was gone. Destroyed. 

The Fellowship jumped into the square and walked slowly towards Eldarion who sobbed over the fallen form of his father. Tears sprang in each of their eyes. A dear friend had passed the doors of the world and fled forever into the mists of time, never to return.

TBC…

Please don't kill me. I didn't mean for it to end this way. Don't worry I'm not done with the story; there is more to come on Wednesday! 

Yes, I know the Fellowship didn't do much at the end but it was Eldarion's task, and they couldn't interfere just in case they led him down the wrong path. Okay….so I'll post on Wed! Hopefully! 


	13. Eldarion's Choices

****

I've posted early because I'm not sure if I'm able to update on Wed.

I gather, from the comments people posted, that the last chapter was really evil. I am glad that you didn't take the option of hunting me down and killing me. Anyway, the story is coming to an end, and will be ending in Chapter 15.

This chapter doesn't really end on a cliffy, but on a lighter note, hopefully.

Enjoy!

Chapter 13

Eldarion's Choices

For many days Eldarion did not move from his position beside his father. Instead he let the tears flow. Aragorn was gone. Forever. Nothing could save him now. He'd slipped beyond the clutches of life. At least he was at rest.

Eldarion lay holding his father's hand sobbing, tears running down his cheeks. A bloodstained Anduril lay scattered on the stone floor. The Fellowship had long since left the square. They had met Elrond and Gandalf. Legolas had explained what had occurred with Eldarion and Aragorn. The Fellowship was still suffering.

The hobbits were the worst off for they had been grateful to Aragorn so much during the war of the Ring that it was terrible to see his cold and lifeless body. Elrond had briefly watched his grandson from afar but then returned to help the elves clear up the dead.

Gandalf explained until Eldarion chose to leave then Numenor would remain afloat. The Valar would only sink it again once everyone had left. Most of the elves sailed for Valinor but Elrond remained, and called for Celebrían to come. He knew she would want to see her grandson.

Within a day Celebrían arrived but also with her were the Lady Galadriel and Celeborn, for they too wanted to see Arwen's child. Gandalf led them back to the city where the Fellowship awaited.

It was here that a miracle took place.

A sudden light seemed to grow from the Evenstar around Eldarion's neck but he took no notice. It began to shake and finally Eldarion took notice. He slipped it over his head, throwing it away to the stone floor yet it began to glimmer and shake, mists surrounding it. Something was forming from the mists erupting from the pendent.

A female form.

The spirit walked forward and looked intently into the eyes of the boy. "You are Eldarion son of the Evenstar?"

The boy nodded wiping away the tears trailing down his face. "Who are you?" he managed.

"I am Luthien Tinuviel." She answered.

Eldarion trembled. "But…you're dead. You can't be here."

"I can because I am the guardian of Arwen Undómiel's line. My spirit resides within her. I have come forward to give aid to you."

"I don't need aid now! I needed it before! My father is dead and there's nothing that can be done about it!" he cried. "Go away!"

"Then you will not hear the choices that concern the fate of Aragorn Elessar and Arwen Undómiel?"

Eldarion froze. "What do you mean?" he said softly.

Luthien smiled. Her hair flowed behind her. "I mean that there are still choices appointed before you. You can decide the fate of your parents. This was not meant to happen. If it had the Valar would've protected your father more for he is of my line too. They promised to never let my line fail in Middle-Earth and now it will unless something can be done to prevent it."

"Your line would fail? Why?"

"If you went home: Arwen would die. She could not live without Aragorn. The death of the King and Queen would mean you to take their place. The enemies of Gondor could take an advantage of this and kill you and your sisters if they planned carefully enough. My line would fail in Middle-Earth."

"What can be done?" asked Eldarion, his hands still holding his father's.

Luthien smiled warmly. "Three choices have been given to you, Eldarion. The first is to take the risk of what I have just said; or you can elect to send your mother to Valinor to be with her family and you and your sisters will be allowed to go with her. The third choice is to take the risk of bringing back your father from the spirit world. For the moment he has been sent to the Halls of Mandos until you have chosen. If you don't choose to bring Aragorn Elessar back then his spirit will pass onto the world of the dead and rest in peace."

The spirit fell silent leaving the boy to wonder. Finally he spoke. "What are the risks of choice 3?"

"If you chose to bring Aragorn back then the risks would be that he will remember all of it. He will not be healed. He may never heal and could die if he suffers from what has happened. However good will come of it. If he still suffers at the end of his life he will be given a sign to follow the stars into the west. If he so chooses he can sail to Valinor with Arwen and live out his life as it's meant to be."

Eldarion sighed. "Then that is what I will do. My father means more to me then anything in the world and I would do anything to see him alive once more and with my mother. He loves her lots and she him. I could not bear to lose them both now. It would break my sisters hearts, having no parents to grow up with."

"Then so it shall be done. You must go back to Middle-Earth and on the shores your father's spirit will join with his body. He will not wake immediately but he will when he decides to. Just remember, Eldarion, he may never heal." Luthien said and then she disappeared fading away into the air.

The boy picked up the Evenstar and slipped it over his head, then lifted his father in his arms and carried him back to the waiting Fellowship and elves.

Before they left Numenor Eldarion met his grandparents and spoke to them of their daughter and of their sons. On their final parting he said he hoped to remain in their hearts forever as a reminder of Arwen. Elrond and Celebrían agreed and watched as the remaining Fellowship sailed away back to Middle-Earth. Frodo was travelling back to Valinor with the elves but Gandalf was returning to Middle-Earth in hopes of finding the whereabouts of the Knights. For they had not been destroyed as the wizard had thought they would.

The tearful parting of Frodo and Sam had been long, but the two hobbits had eventually parted. Sam had promised to journey over the sea when his time came however he would wait until he had lost all that he had gained.

It was roughly two days before Middle-Earth came in sight and during that Eldarion told them of what had occurred and the choice in which he'd chosen. Gandalf explained that it was lucky that the Prince had been given those choices. They were only possible because Middle-Earth itself had not been affected by Morgoth's return. If it had been then Eldarion would not have had the choices.

Cirdan awaited their return at the Grey Havens, his eyes intrigued when he saw the Fellowship. He helped moor the boat to the side before allowing them to come ashore.

Eldarion stepped on land first carrying Aragorn. Even as he stepped onto the earth, a bright light echoed around him. He laid Aragorn on the floor as instructed by Gandalf and stepped back, letting Cirdan hold him by the shoulders.

They watched intrigued as an elvish voice recited the ancient language, something that even Legolas had never heard off! Then something sprinkled down upon the form of Aragorn. He started to breathe in air. His spirit was returning just as Luthien said it would!

Aragorn's eyes fluttered open for a brief second before he fell unconscious. The light disappeared and Eldarion wearily approached the King.

His father was breathing; the wounds were clearing up. The blood vanished leaving just a few nasty looking bumps. Eldarion smiled happily, tears falling down his face.

He had saved his father. He had done what he set out to. His father was alive; his family was whole.

Things were not so great in Gondor.

The Lady Arwen had fallen into darkness. Nothing could pull her out of it. The elf had nearly died two nights previously when Arwen said she'd felt her husband's death. It was getting too much to bear. Thanks to the healers and Éowyn they had managed to save her.

Whether or not some magical force was keeping the Queen alive, no one knew. She never woke but remained asleep. Something was at work. The Queen hardly breathed and it seemed that she was dead.

The only thing that could save her was the call of her husband, and he was far away.

Arwen remained in her 'death-sleep' and never once did she move or make a sound. A maid was ever watchful for someone had to be alerted if the Queen made a move. If there was any sign that she would wake, they wanted someone professionally there to help her.

However no such need came.

She lay in the bed for nearly two months before the King and the Prince returned home.

Sam had been home for a week. He had began writing a new edition to the Red Book and though Sam hadn't played much of a role, Frodo had done, and the hobbit was sure that his dear friend would have wanted this recorded. He named the new book: **_Of Melkor and Telcontar_**.

Sam's wife and his children went to stay with Rose's brother allowing Eldarion and Aragorn to recover. The boy was worried about his father, since the man had not yet woken. It had taken them three days to get from the harbour to the Shire. Gandalf went on ahead to Gondor to prepare Arwen for her husband's return while Legolas and Gimli traveled their own ways to their lands. Faramir also elected to remain with Eldarion.

Two days had passed since arriving in Hobbiton and though the rule that no man shall enter the Shire had been broken, Sam as mayor, had allowed it so his dear friends could heal. Most of the hobbits ignored the visitors yet a few of the younger ones wished to see the 'big people'.

Merry and Pippin headed home and hoped that Eldarion would say farewell to them when he left for Gondor.

On the seventh day since Aragorn's reincarnation he woke. He was alone when he did and unsure of where he was. An ache in his chest and shoulder throbbed mercilessly. Memories seemed to wash back and he remembered the road he had trod. He had died! Yet, here he was in a comfy bed surrounded by homely things. Was this where Ilúvatar sent men at death?

He did not think so.

"Strider?" Sam had heard movement from the other room and had come to investigate it. When he saw Aragorn awake he was unsure of what to do. Eldarion and Faramir were tending to their horses out in the Party Field. King Éomer in Rohan had sent these when Gandalf had presumably passed through.

Aragorn shook his head when he saw Sam standing in the doorway. "It can't be." The man sounded a bit astounded. "Am I dreaming or is this really real? I'm still alive?"

Sam couldn't help laughing. "Of course you are alive! I wouldn't have a dead man in my house would I?"

"We're in Bag End?"

"Yes. Eldarion and Faramir are outside, I presume, to be tending to your steeds." Sam said. "And I have my orders: you are not allowed to leave this house until you have fully recovered!"

Aragorn nodded still slightly confused. "May I see Eldarion and Faramir?"

"Certainly. I will tell them that you have woken." Sam left the King alone.

"Ada?" Eldarion gently shook Aragorn's arm unsure of what Sam said was true or not. The man had fallen back to sleep. He startled awake and glanced around before seeing his son.

The boy could not speak a word but grasped his father in a hug, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Faramir watched from the small doorway, a sad smile sliding across his features.

Three days later at midnight Aragorn, Faramir and Eldarion were ready to set out home. With them were to go Merry and Pippin who had elected to go to Minas Tirith for a year and their property's had been handed over to the most ablest of friends in their countries.

The aid of Eldarion, Aragorn managed to clamber onto one of the horses. His body was still healing but he desired to see Arwen; for he feared that something bad had happened to her during his disappearance. No word from Gandalf had been sent.

The last day Aragorn had not been happy. He had hardly smiled but lain in bed miserable. The others brought it down to anxiety but what Aragorn truly feared was what had happened to him. He didn't feel whole. Part of his soul was gone.

****

TBC

See? No evil cliffy! Apart from a un-healed King. I can't bear to kill Aragorn and leave him dead; it's not in my character. Hopefully the way I brought him back doesn't seem too cliché.

The last two chapters will be posted together on Saturday or maybe a little earlier on Friday night. I won't make any promises. A little preview of the sequel to this will be attached as well.

Farewell for now!


	14. Reunion

****

The reason the last 2 chapters are posted together is because they are short and I thought I may as well as give you the last 2 chapters.

Also check out the preview to the sequel at the bottom of Chapter 15.

Enjoy!

Chapter 14

Reunion

The journey home went smooth and peacefully however Aragorn remained the same. His mind was forever focused on something else. He hardly spoke but when he did his voice was low and disconcerting. It frightened Eldarion. What Luthien said was happening. What had started out so perfectly was falling as days rolled by hidden amongst the grass.

A day before they were due to reach Minas Tirith Eldarion plucked up the courage to speak to his father. It was morning and the sun was rising. Aragorn hardly slept and spent most of his time watching at night and during the day. His normally ever-working senses would have noticed movement behind him but they did not.

"Ada?" Eldarion asked unsure of how to proceed. He sat down next to Aragorn. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." He answered simply. The boy caught a note of sadness in the words.

"You're not fine, are you? You're suffering from the memories?"

It took a while for Aragorn to reply but when he did he looked at Eldarion. "Right again. I am suffering. I'm not the same. When I woke I felt whole, but I'm not. Part of me is gone. There's nothing to fill the void that has been left. I can remember the pain of it all. Everything. At the moment it's too much for me to bear. I'm sure I'll be fine in time. Do not worry for me."

"I won't." Eldarion said. He had nothing more to say. He did not even know what to say. The fact that his father was not all there worried him. Did it mean he would die soon? He had no answers to the questions running through his mind.

That day they reached Minas Tirith. Word reached their ears quickly and Aragorn soon found himself hearing of his beloved's death. His heart froze when it did, but as he neared the seventh level of the city, Ancalimé came running. Her face was flustered but brightened considerably when she saw her father and brother.

"You must come quickly! It's mother!"

Eldarion's heart almost stopped when he caught sight of the Queen lying so fragile with Éowyn keeping guard over her. "Oh mother."

Seeing her for the first time in many months Eldarion could tell that his mother had suffered throughout her husband's disappearance. He learned later that Arwen had died two times but had been sent back – presumably by the Valar. Eldarion knew it was his choice that had made her continue on living in the world. If not for that then he would have no parents.

Aragorn was frantic. He ordered everyone to leave save for Eldarion and his daughters. Then he knelt beside Arwen's bed, taking hold of her hand, he laid the other on her forehead and spoke gently in the elvish tongue bidding her to come back to the light.

Whether or not it was his voice that brought his Queen back, Arwen woke, her eyes opening slowly and focusing on Aragorn. Her eyes widened and she whispered: "Estel? Is it really you?"

He nodded and gently kissed her on the lips. She wrapped her arms round him and hugged him, tears of joy falling down her cheeks. "Oh Estel, I can't believe you are here. I thought you to be dead. I felt you fade away."

"I did." Aragorn said, sitting up, his eyes showing briefly the sadness that remained in them. Arwen did not notice. "I decided to remain." He squeezed her hand.

He motioned for his children to join them. Aragorn held Eowulia in his arms. Arwen kept her arms wrapped round him, and they and their children embraced happily. Arwen smiled, glad that her family was whole once more. Nothing would take away her happiness. She was fortunate that the Valar had spared her from death and allowed her to remain in the world. They obviously had seen that Aragorn would return and wouldn't have wanted his wife dead.

Arwen smiled contently. Everything was as it was at long last.

****

TBC


	15. The Healing Process

****

THANKS for all the wonderful reviews! You've all been very kind to me!

I would thank all of my individual reviewers but I have no time at the mo. But thanks for the huge support with this story. You've made writing it a huge pleasure! Thank You everyone!

Enjoy the last chapter of this fic!

Chapter 15

The Healing Process

Arwen soon came to learn the truth from Eldarion of what had transpired. He told her of the choice Aragorn had to make at the end of his life and that it involved her. The Queen also found Aragorn not responding properly and when he came from court he was distant and quiet. Even the presence of Eowulia did not raise his spirit.

The wounds that he had sustained were gone but it was the memory of it all that affected the Numenorean King. He spent days sitting alone in his study brooding over events and wishing that he could leave all the pain and agony behind. In the months that followed Aragorn was found usually staring at maps of the world and on one such drawing was his handwriting saying: The West. A large arrow pointed out to sea. It was then that Arwen discovered Aragorn's wanting to leave the city.

It pained her to think of Aragorn like that.

The second month into Aragorn's recovery brought about the return of Gandalf to Minas Tirith who explained the Knights had been found and killed. They were no longer going to bother Gondor. With this Gandalf remained in the city for a year.

Life went on as normal for the children. Eowulia was deprived of her father and mother for the first year but she surprised the nanny's by learning to walk and talk quicker then her siblings. She was a bright young child and full of curiosity. She was truly the King's heir.

Eldarion was the only one who constantly worried over his father.

Faramir took over the King's duties and he and Éowyn moved to the city. No one apart from the household knew the truth behind Aragorn's sadness. In due time Eldarion began taking some of the duties of the King and soon he was known as the 'King Eldarion' which was something he did not wish to be known as. The only time he saw his father was when Aragorn emerged to dine with the rest of them, which was rare. Usually he ate in the safety of his quarters. He would only speak to Arwen about what had happened to him.

Many months flew by and gradually Aragorn began to open up and his wounded spirit began making its way toward the light. By the time he was speaking again Eowulia had grown and could speak simple words. She recognised everyone save for her father for he was a stranger to her. Through gentleness and guidance the small child gradually accepted Aragorn as her father. It overjoyed him to hear her say 'Ada'.

He soon summed up the courage to go outside in the summer gardens, which he had avoided since returning home. He was joined by Gandalf.

"How are you feeling, my friend?" the wizard asked.

"In pain. All I see is what happened. My mind will not ease away. It's getting too much to handle."

"It's wearing off though, isn't it?"

"Sometimes I feel whole, but I know I'm not which opens up the void left in my being. How can I live knowing that what has happened to me has made a part of me leave forever?"

"It has not left you forever Aragorn. You have been given the choice to sail away at the end of your life to start anew. If you choose this, you will become whole and given the chance of a better life then one you've had. Arwen can still come. You will always suffer but there are ways around it. Forget about the past. In Valinor Frodo healed and he enjoys life now. If you sail you will be allowed a future where no pain can reach you. You have to learn to live with the pain if you wish to heal here in Middle-Earth."

Aragorn sighed. "I cannot see beyond my sight. All I see is images of the past. Granted that Arwen is there, but she'll never understand the emotional torment I was forced to go through. It was horrible." His voice lowered, tears almost came unbidden to his eyes. "I wish to be free from it all. I'd choose death over this, but I know my passing would be hard on her."

Gandalf smiled. "Aragorn, you've lived your whole life through many difficult challenges and you've shown that you are stronger then all men in Middle-Earth. What you went through and that you survived shows that you are not willing to give up. You continue to live in this world even when you have an option of leaving it in two ways: death or sailing. I believe that you will heal in time but it will remain in your heart for the rest of your life but only as a memory of what happened to you. Just think about it."

Aragorn nodded. After they parted he did think about it and afterwards he begin to heal rapidly. Within two weeks he was taking his duty once again. It was now seven months since he returned to the city and Aragorn was much happy and more confident. Only three days later he laughed for the first time.

Arwen's patience with Aragorn's recovery was rewarded when her husband arranged a romantic evening for them, which ended in the elven Queen being carried to their bed. Several months later both of them noticed the Queen getting bigger by the day: it meant only one thing she was pregnant.

This small event brought joy back into their lives. Aragorn continued to enjoy life and even he celebrated Anawiel and Tiniwiel's birthday. It was the first time Aragorn properly attended a celebration involving everyone in the city.

The next big step was the birth of the couple's sixth daughter naming her Celedë. Aragorn spent most of the time – when he could – with his two youngest daughters. It pleased Arwen that he was feeling more his old self. He no longer cried at night but slept peacefully, undisturbed by the nightmares of old. He was truly healing at long last.

Year 120: Fourth Age

Sometime at the beginning of the year 120 Aragorn decided his final journey. He was nearing the end of his life and the choice appointed before him he still needed to decide. After much deliberation the dying King agreed to sail across the sea. On March 1st of that same year, he turned 210, and at dusk he rode out of the city with Arwen, but not before declaring Eldarion King of Gondor and handing to him the crown and the Sceptre of Annuminas. The couple rode for weeks through Middle-Earth until they came to the Gray Havens where a boat waited, one that Legolas and Gimli had built.

Once everyone had arrived they boarded the acquisitively, intricately designed boat and sailed off into the sunset of the West.

Many days they sailed across the sea until coming to Valinor where the elves awaited them. Reunions were held between them all. Aragorn was overjoyed at seeing Elrond again. Elladan and Elrohir had left ten years before. They hugged the human and their sister.

Gandalf explained then that since both Aragorn and Arwen were mortal they were being given an extended life, though not forever. Ilúvatar did not let neither of them to die for many years. For nearly a thousand years they lived on in Valinor; in bliss, until Aragorn succumbed to the Shadow of Death, followed shortly by Arwen.

They were laid together in the heart of Valinor. Their spirits passed into darkness, yet the shadow of death fell over the elves of Arwen's family. In due time Ilúvatar declared that Aragorn and Arwen's spirits would return from the darkness. And so it was, that both Aragorn and Arwen lived again, reunited with the elves: The first mortals to live forever in Valinor.

****

THE END

****

I apologise if the ending is rubbish and not detailed enough. That is what the sequel is all about. For more info read below!

Title: Into the West

****

Author: Strider's Girl

****

Rating: PG,

****

Summary: Aragorn and Arwen sail INTO THE WEST, but will the blissful quietness heal Aragorn from the pains he still carries with him? Or will he fall into darkness and destroy the connection he has with his Queen?

I'm not sure about the rating though. (Any ideas?) The fic will contain romance (no sex, just little kiss scenes). There probably won't be much action, though I'm planning on something major happening around chapter 5 (if it all works out according to plan!). It's a fic about self-discovery – I think – and how people cope with pain that they bear. It will be slow, but the point of it is to show Aragorn's healing and expanding on their life in Valinor and showing how Ilúvatar came to the choice that he does on the fate of Aragorn and Arwen.

HOWEVER, I will not be able to work on this for a while because in 1 week time I am sitting my GCSE's, which ARE very important. I will work on this during my spare time. My last exam is June 28th but the following Saturday I'm going to France and Spain for 2-and-a-half weeks, with no access to the Internet or my computer. I WILL post the story as soon as I can (that is when I'm around Chapter 5). So, if you're interested, I will post sometime at the end of July, hopefully Saturday 24th. I cannot promise though.

If you'd like me to e-mail you when the story is ready for posting, please leave me an e-mail address so I'm able to contact you. I will try and post the sequel in the next few weeks but please don't get your hopes up.

Farewell until we meet again! Why did I say that? I must be LOONY! (well I did get to go home from school early yesterday at 12 as the school didn't want the students going on Study Leave at the end of the day to do anything silly like set off the Fire-Alarm or egg the teachers cars! LOL! A whole week to type until my first exam! Oh, and to revise! LOL! It'll be such fun!)

Hope TO see anyone interested in reading the sequel when I update it! Bye!


End file.
